


Кто боится Искроеда?

by SSC and EDM (SSC)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Creepy, Detectives, Horror, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20EDM
Summary: Детективная история "кто убивает автоботов и десептиконов во время перемирия" получила совершенно неожиданную развязку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Смерти минорных персонажей: Санстрайкер, Варпат, Хойст, Броул, Бердбрейн, Хан-Гарр, Снарл, Блот, Бомбшелл, Блейдз, Мотормастер.  
> АУ от IDW, с той версией, что Санстрайкера все-таки убили во время экспериментов гнусные людишки, но АУ довольно вольное и разухабистое.

Последние три сотни циклов стороны установили перемирие, и это влекло свои сложности для штаба автоботов. Конечно, всегда проще, когда никто не гибнет под атакой десептиконов: короче рычаг логистики, и можно дать отдохнуть личному составу войск, и тысяча других преимуществ, но-о-о... есть и сложности. Например, боевой дух, мораль бойцов и тому подобное, а также менее очевидные нюансы. Один из таких нюансов сейчас как раз стоял перед экраном Телетраана, и пятидесятый клик перечитывал донесения об отсутствии перемещений противника, плавно поводя дверцами. Роскошными черно-белыми дверцами.  
Джазз вздохнул: его собственная конструкция не позволяла такого. Тактик даже антенной не повел, а между тем раньше не преминул бы пройтись и по позе диверсанта (тот сидел, задрав ноги на стол), и насчет его праздности, и вообще нашел бы повод сделать замечание, и не одно. Молчание же настораживало.  
В конце концов Джазз не выдержал: встал и шагнул вперед.  
\- Иди уже. Я прикрою, если кто-нибудь сунется.  
\- Ты не обязан, - Проул обернулся, глянув коротко над плечевым блоком.  
\- Естественно. Но мне не нравятся вопросы, а их становится все больше. Иди. Прикрою тебя, ты прикроешь меня.  
Проул медленно кивнул, поворачиваясь, наконец, полностью. Блестящий красивый меха, один из лучших в штабе. Любование им Джаззу доставляло чисто эстетическое наслаждение. Ничего более.  
Взаимное уважение и командная работа - вот на чем всегда стоял успех автоботов.  
\- Иди-иди, - Джазз развалился еще удобнее, - пока никто не подозревает, даже Оптимус.  
\- Особенно Оптимус и не должен подозревать, - Проул прищурил оптограни совсем не так, как делал это перед лидером. Жутковатый холодный мрачный взгляд.  
Джазз в ответ ощерился так, как редко себе позволял.  
Проул еще раз кивнул - и умчался, оставляя Джазза организовывать прикрытие им обоим.

 

***

 

Этот каньон для официальных встреч между фракциями использовался неофициально, но поскольку его параметры позволяли спрятать за разными выступами и в скальных щелях хоть весь наличный состав - то и Оптимус, и Мегатрон согласовывали встречи для условно мирного (без полномасштабных столкновений фракций) контакта именно здесь.   
Старскрим засек движущуюся по основному "руслу" цель - Оптимуса, и пожалел даже, что перемирие. Так было бы здорово запустить пару ракет...  
Мегатрон приказал ему не вмешиваться в возможный конфликт, держаться слева, не выпендриваться и не орать.  
Старскрим знал, что у автоботов тоже есть жертвы. Некий неуловимый убийца, которого никак не удавалось отследить, как будто задался целью сорвать перемирие.  
Так что красно-синий грузовик без помех доехал до места встречи, и даже принял подобающую переговорам форму. Традиционное приветствие было прервано жестом со стороны Мегатрона.   
\- Прайм, вот тебе мой зам, он в курсе всех подробностей по данному вопросу. А мне нужно сейчас заняться делами, так что будьте так добры, не поубивайте друг друга. Это моя привилегия.   
Старскрим чуть не взвыл, когда понял, куда намылился этот гад. Без него!  
\- Какого шлака, Мегатрон? - Оптимус тоже сбился с плановой длинной речи. - Куда... почему?!   
Последнее он проорал в хвост улетающему Мегатрону.  
\- К белковым, - скорбно заметил Старскрим. - Один. Ржавь.  
\- Вопрос "почему" прошу считать неактуальным, - хмуро высказался Оптимус, и несколько раз сжал-разжал кулаки. - Так. То есть обсуждать все нужно с тобой? Я бы, конечно, сейчас сорвался и отправился защищать белковых, чтоб их не раскатали совсем уж в хлам, но полагаю, сейчас важнее разобраться с этим убийцей. А люди... ну, нехорошо так говорить, конечно, но после той подлянки с исследованиями я лично не очень возражаю, если Мегатрон потопчется на их достопримечательностях. Всех все равно не перестреляет.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте переживал, что он с кем-нибудь договорится. Люди больше всего любят убивать других людей, - Старскрим пожал плечами. - Я слышал, вы там потеряли Санстрайкера.  
\- Да. Его брат исчез тоже, - Оптимус тяжело вдохнул воздух, - и я боюсь, что он пошел мстить. Вероятность мала, но… Неважно. Договаривающийся с кем-то Мегатрон, при условии угрозы его бойцам - вне возможностей моего воображения. Я отказываюсь обсуждать все происходящее средь чиста поля, раз уж ваш лорд свалил. Рискнешь поехать к нам, или все же предпочитаешь комфорт, роскошь и удобства этого дивного пустого места?  
\- Я требую вернуть куб энергона, украденный у десептиконов, мне в системы, - Старскрим дернул крыльями. - Подозреваю, что ваша база экранирована так, что сигнал я передать не смогу.   
Оптимус кивнул, и открыл кольцо телепорта, за которым виднелся пустой кабинет.

 

***

 

Кварта Оптимуса оказалась даже более экранирована, чем Старскрим ожидал. По правде, реши Оптимус его сейчас убить, - Старскрим встретил бы немало проблем с попытками защититься: для полета тесно, дверь под замкнутым контуром, и все это, похоже, глубоко под землей.  
\- Энергон, - Оптимус извлек куб из встроенного в терминал энергария - оригинальная идея! - и кинул его Старскриму.  
И судя по данным сканеров Скрима - вполне нормальный, ничем не порченый энергон. Вообще без каких-либо примесей, обычная чистая основа для коктейлей и обычных рационов... Даже странно, что у Прайма настолько неинтересная диета. Старскрим знал, что из популистских целей Мегатрон подчеркивал, что он сам никогда не требует себе топлива вкуснее и богаче, чем у других бойцов. Однако Прайм, исторически вершина пирамиды власти, мог бы позволить себе большее, а вот поди ж ты.   
Старскрим разочарованно потягивал топливо, и как будто автоматически вбросил тему для разговора.   
\- Оптимус, а скажи, тебе никогда не казалось странным, например, то, что Скайфайр после стольких ворн стазиса полностью восстановился безо всяких повреждений процессора или моторики? У меня, сам понимаешь, личный интерес...  
\- Да, понимаю, - Оптимус мельком кивнул, разворачивая терминал. - Вы были близкими друзьями. По моим данным, он крайне удачно замерз - Рэтчет тоже говорил, что никогда не видел такого быстрого восстановления, но у него лопнули всего две магистрали.  
\- Не знаю, не знаю... в этом отношении вам, автоботам, вообще везет, как не знаю кому, - Старскрим вздохнул, вспоминая безжизненный вытаивающий из-под льда корпус тетраджета. Тогда он мог бы поклясться, что это безоговорочный покойник. - Вот, например, Дрифт: Турмоил внес его в списки потерь. Это при том, что в этом отношении Турмоил редкостный зануда, и пока сам не увидит серый корпус, уж точно не станет такого утверждать... а вот поди ж ты.   
\- Дрифт никогда не упоминал о том, как он покинул десептиконов. Не вижу ничего странного в этом нежелании распространяться. Ну и, опять же, разные бывают обстоятельства, разная бывает отчетность, и бывшие командиры тоже. - Оптимус пожал плечами, и развернул пока что пустой экран.  
Он вывел несколько кадров, развесил их вокруг. Два клика долго, печально смотрел на Снарла.  
\- Что, жалеешь? - хмыкнул Старскрим. - Мне вот Мотормастера жаль только потому что без него идиоты-стантиконы совсем неуправляемы. Кстати, а этот ваш Хаунд? Ты не находишь, что он слишком много знает?  
\- Он разведчик, - хмыкнул Оптимус. - Ему положено знать много, особенно учитывая его маскировочное поле. И нет, я не стану объяснять принцип работы его голограмм, даже не из вредности. Просто не знаю. Я ж не ученый. - На пару кликов он задумался о том, что его научный отдел по поводу хаундовой способности выдал нечто невразумительное, переводящееся как "а шарк его знает, как, продублировать не представляется возможным", но потом выкинул из головы это все как неактуальное прямо сейчас. - Ты чего, решил про всех автоботов подряд со мной глоссой почесать, что ли? Так я по части сплетен не самый лучший источник, я вроде как начальство. С начальством не сплетничают.   
\- Да сдалось мне это, я и в анонимном чате могу при желании обсудить, что у Бластера темное прошлое, а Тракс начал странно себя вести. Просто ни один из них не справился бы с Мотормастером, например, не говоря про Броула.  
\- Я знаю, - Оптимус закончил схему. - И пока единственное, что связывает жертв: большинство из них не слишком любили окружающие. Мотормастер - огромный, агрессивный, интеллект выше среднего. Снарл - огромный, агрессивный, интеллект ниже среднего, точно так же как и Броул. Свиндл - пострадал одновременно с Броулом, я думаю, что защищал согештальтника.  
Старскрим громко хмыкнул. С его точки зрения, Свиндл мог защищать либо того, кто ему должен был денег, и еще не отдал, либо потенциального участника своей очередной аферы.   
\- Еще скажи, что где-то среди бойцов завелся этакий воин справедливости, устраивающий несчастные случаи с неприятными лицами. Кстати, вот твой Магнус вполне подошел бы по ттх: достаточно тяжел, чтобы справиться с такими бойцами, и достаточно двинут на соблюдении инструкций, чтобы убивать на таком основании.  
\- У Магнуса алиби, - отозвался Оптимус задумчиво. - Я проверил всех потенциально опасных автоботов, и треть потенциально безопасных, алиби даже у Бамблби. Теперь мне нужны данные по десептиконам.  
Старскрим качнул стволами, потом успокоился. Алиби у них. У всех алиби, причем стальное, анобтаниевое просто-таки алиби. Но кто-то ж убивает придурков!   
\- Гештальты проверял Саундвейв. И целые, и пострадавшие. Ноль. Ну, если не считать кучи не относящегося к делу материала для шантажа. Саундвейв, кстати, тоже не убивал, ни сам, ни с помощью, кха, своих кассет. Ему это не сдалось, хотя, надо сказать, заставить меха совершить самоубийство было бы в его стиле. Но не заползти же самому под пресс! Будь этот Концентрат Уныния на такое способен, вы бы все уже давно были бы аккуратными сжатыми кубиками стали. Далее... Шоквейв, способный на такое теоретически, сидит на Кибертроне безвылазно, его можно не считать. Оверлорд и Блэкшедоу - однозначное алиби у обоих.   
\- Уверен про Оверлорда? Мне кажется, он самый вероятный кандидат. Но тем более странно, что начали, кажется, с автоботов - Рэтчет уверен, что Варпата и Хойста убили немного раньше, чем Бердбрейна. Мне сложно определить, на чем основана его уверенность, учитывая, как мало осталось от всех троих... Ваши медики что-то говорят?  
Оптимус тасовал, тасовал имена, пытаясь расположить их хотя бы в ясную цепочку, не говоря уж о выстраивании настоящей системы. Он заботливо составил стопочку из автоботов: Варпат, Хойст, Снарл и Блейдз.  
Он знал только про последние потери десептиконов. Старскрим подошел, и к Мотормастеру, Броулу и Бердбрейну выстроил в ряд по мере потенциального срока убийства еще и Блота, Хан-Гарра (вот уж обоих ему было не жалко!), Бомбшелла (а вот это потеря) и Свиндла.  
\- Этот травмирован на весь проц, - Старскрим ткнул в последнего и отвел его в сторонку, - но показаний мы пока не добились. Заметь, все укладываются в твою схему "тупые или мерзкие".   
\- Неприятные в общении, - вздохнул Оптимус, и развесил изображения фейсплейтов жертв с приблизительными датами под ними цепочкой. - Так...  
В самом начале цепочки, чуть особняком, Старскрим подвесил скриншот с близнецами: Санстрайкер хлопал ладонью по подставленной ладони Сайдсвайпа.   
Честно говоря, Оптимус не был уверен в том, что Сайдс еще жив: близнецовая Искра почти наверняка схлопнулась после утраты брата, просто не сразу. Сигнал красного ламборджини не считывался, и его, вероятно, тоже стоило записать в потери.  
\- Не попадают в паттерн - раз. Сайдсвайп не найден погибшим - два. Санстрайкер, точно так же как ваши Брейкдаун и Скайквейк - жертва человеческих экспериментов, а не нашей войны и не этой серии убийств. Я не вижу связи. - Оптимус отвел снимок немного в сторону, но совсем сметать не стал, добавив упомянутых десептиконов на схему.  
\- Я продолжаю настаивать, что людей надо убрать из актуальных угроз, - Старскрим походил по кварте туда-сюда, и мечтательно вздохнул, представляя, как Мегатрон сейчас разносит, например, Нью-Йорк.  
\- Почему? - Оптимус повернулся. - Ты полагаешь, что Мегатрон будет устраивать геноцид? В таком случае я обязан вмешаться.  
\- Не геноцид, а точечное устрашение. Кажется, эти мелкие твари достаточно болезненно воспринимают даже угрозы массовых убийств, так что их главные лидеры сейчас, скорее всего, в панике отдают своим подчиненным приказы найти и предоставить тех, кто хоть что-то видел, слышал, знает или предполагает с доказательствами. Рабочих пресса, или там случайных прохожих, прочих очевидцев... - Старскрим махнул в воздухе ладонью. - Под угрозой уничтожения их драгоценных столиц, разумеется. Лорд бывает убедительным.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу допустить геноцида?  
\- Белковым об этом знать не обязательно, - хмыкнул Старскрим.  
С некоторым неудовольствием Прайм признал действенность, если не этичность такого подхода, и вернулся к таблицам и диаграммам.

 

***

 

Куда и с какой целью уходил из штаба Саундвейв, иногда знали его кассеты, и достаточно часто - Лорд десептиконов. Остальным приходилось довольствоваться слухами и подозрениями - а этого добра в последнее время хватало. Однако даже самые незамутненные личности не рисковали обвинять в дезактивах связиста, или во всяком случае, высказывать это громко и внятно. Естественно, что беспокоиться о благополучии телепата тоже находилось мало желающих.  
В результате до места назначенной встречи кассетник добрался без проблем, и прислонился плечом к стене, осыпающейся каменными блоками. Он даже не пытался отследить, откуда прибудет его визави - тот, хоть и не был диверсантом, появлялся всегда внезапно.  
\- Я ждал тебя раньше, - тихий голос, избавленный от маскировки, звучал весьма зловещим шипением. Кто угодно бы на месте Саундвейва боялся, но Саундвейву страх в этой ситуации не требовался. Он прекрасно знал собеседника.  
\- Операция: извлечение данных. Статус - провал.  
\- Неожиданно слышать такое от тебя, - узкая когтистая ладонь коснулась маски связиста тыльной стороной, в подобии поглаживания. - Впрочем, я и сам не преуспел. Кроме подозрений, нет ничего... значимого. - Теперь собеседник стоял вплотную, и от этого пересечения полей в шлангах Саундвейва подрагивал энергон. То ли инстинктивная реакция, то ли предвкушение.  
С ощутимым щелчком Саундвейв отключил маскирующий модуль, и продолжил почти обычным, только очень тихим и хриплым голосом, медленно выговаривая слова:  
\- Ты. Их. Не убивал. Я. Тоже. Кто же?  
\- Слишком много вероятностей. Слишком нечеткие алиби, пересекающиеся друг с другом. Одно могу сказать точно - твои шустрые малявки в безопасности. Выглядит так, будто выбирают на убой меха крупных и туповатых. Тех, с которыми обычному трансформеру справляться долго, нудно и сложно. Может быть, убийца что-то кому-то доказывает. У нас по-прежнему нет четкой картины повреждений.  
\- Возможно. Все. Изменится. - Саундвейв обнял меха, скользнув по невозможно гибкой спине.  
Для него не было особенного имени. Про себя Саундвейв не использовал имена - они были слишком незначительны, всего лишь идентификаторы. Он использовал параметры Искры - для тех, у кого она была.  
Имена меняются, искренная сигнатура остается неизменной.  
По его ногам легонько прошелся, оплетая, сегментированный хвост.  
\- Слей детали последних смертей: Мотормастера, Броула и повреждения Свиндла. Я раньше работал в розыске, ты же знаешь. Мне и искать эту сволочь.  
Руки Саундвейва легко погрузились в щели между пластинами брони, изменяющими форму под его прикосновениями. Истинная форма, принимаемая так редко, скользила под руками.  
Саундвейв коснулся основания деталей, раньше поддерживавших дверцы, скользнул по коротким крыльям, и услышал довольное рычание.  
\- Обстоятельства смерти. Плохо определимы. Расплав. Уничтожил следы. - Вокалайзер постепенно разогревался, срабатывая лучше, и Саундвейв почти уже мог сплетать слова в предложения.  
\- Плавление. Дробилка. Пресс. В одном случае раствор едкой щелочи. Кто-то не хочет, чтобы жертв изучали, определенно, - легкий смешок в иной обстановке мог сгустить энергон в магистралях. Под пальцами Саундвейв ощущал гладкий, чуть бархатистый на ощупь металл, всегда напоминающий ему о непристойностях.  
\- Избавление. От. Тел. - Саундвейв с хрипом выдохнул, потянув меха к себе ближе, буквально втискивая в себя это легкое, гибкое, совсем не похожее на обычную форму, тоже изящную, но все же не столь воздушную.  
Вместо поцелуя он ощутил покалывание в шейной магистрали, означающее, что проникновение в корпус уже началось.  
"Грамотное избавление от тел," - пришло по личному каналу. - "Большинство бойцов этим навыком... не владеет. К тому же нужна недюжинная сила, чтобы таскать корпус Снарла или Мотормастера".  
Вместе с прикосновениями в корпус пробиралась прохлада - приятное разнообразие в его состоянии, когда вентиляция то и дело сбоит, не давая толком охладить системы.  
Несколько подключений уже частично обездвижили корпус. Саундвейв очень редко ощущал себя так, будто перед операцией. Обездвиживание. Покой. Невозможность управлять левой рукой, подъемом брони на спине, трансформацией и ртом - потому что в него впиваются, втекают шланги.  
Это могло стать мучительным, но только если бороться. Саундвейв, как ни странно, доверял партнеру, и мог расслабиться в этих объятиях. Мог позволить себя ласкать везде, даже там, где обычно конструкция не предполагала проникновения. Мог ласкать в ответ, похрипывая кулерами, и кайфуя от этого невероятного ощущения доминирования - партнер был миниатюрнее и гораздо легче, но его властность ощущалась во всем.  
Он умел маскироваться, умел казаться крупнее, но сейчас Саундвейв ощущал его настоящую форму.  
"Кто-то умеющий использовать подручные материалы. Корпус Мотормастера утилизировали с использованием погрузчика."  
Он чувствовал ласку, и ощущал себя желанным - во всех смыслах. Но пока что оба еще могли сдерживаться. Могли сосредоточиться на чем-то еще.   
"Следы или косвенные свидетельства? Алиби у конструктиконов только групповое, и со стантиконами они не ладят. Хук, вдобавок, амбициозен. Если это проказы гештальта... сам понимаешь."  
Холодок приносил желанное облегчение системам, и Саундвейв полностью передал партнеру управление корпусом, оставив себе только самые базовые функции.   
"Это не конструктиконы. Я их проверил - по отдельности и в гештальте, кроме того... Хук не настолько амбициозен, чтобы атаковать автоботов без поддержки. Ты... восхитителен".  
Дека кассетника скользнула вниз, приоткрывая камеру Искры - огромной, пламенеющей, готовой разделиться и дать жизнь новому кассеткону Искры. Саундвейв ощущал этот жар всеми системами, и понимал, что сейчас произойдет. Его это не смущало и не напрягало - более того, если бы партнер неожиданно отказался продолжать, это стало бы большой проблемой .  
К счастью, просьбы не требовались. Громадная пустота взрезала еще не разделившуюся Искру.  
На клик Саундвейв ощутил, что это - псевдослияние, и почувствовал в не-Искре чужую личность, холодную, напряженную, жадную.  
Этот чужой голод проходил по мере того, как жар в камере Искры стихал, а избыточный потенциал и напряжение снижались.  
Всякий раз оставался риск, что второй меха не сумеет остановиться, не сможет оторваться от насыщающего потока жизни, и возьмет больше. Саундвейв был готов к этому, но ни разу его партнер не перешел пределы. Он брал еще не сформировавшуюся жизнь, но никогда не посягал на большее - по крайней мере, в отношении Саундвейва.  
Болезненная грань - когда голодная пустота забирала свет и тепло от его Искры на самой грани; долгий, тянущий клик - и резкий сброс. Саундвейв осел по стене - шарниры не слушались.  
Он покоился в объятии поддерживающих рук, слабый, неподвижный и спокойный: теперь голод уже не смущал кристальную ясность мыслей, и оба меха ощущали себя в безопасности. Вот теперь кассетник мог чувствовать свое возбуждение, и оценить себя чужими глазами - не как добычу-пищу, но как цель - желанного партнера. Это было приятно, и даже слабость не портила момент: сейчас Саундвейв мог позволить себе доверие. Еще какое-то время системы его корпуса в безопасности. Еще несколько десятков циклов Искра будет вести себя как положено.  
Он сумел поднять ладонь, и провести ею по скуле партнера:   
\- Время... еще есть?  
\- Еще несколько джооров. Официально я занимаюсь расследованием.  
Искроед - полумифическое создание, в которых мало кто верил, не улыбался, но в мыслях хихикнул, вообразив свою роль в расследовании: "трахнул главного подозреваемого".  
Чужая мысль словно бы втекла между его собственными: "Мне лестно, что кто-то считает меня способным расправиться со всеми этими меха. Ты умеешь польстить самолюбию. Ответный комплимент: я обвинил бы тебя, если бы не твое собственное алиби".  
"Ты знаешь, что это был не я. Я не оставил бы следов. Поэтому же не Джазз, не Старскрим, не Вортекс и не Бамблби".  
Саундвейв рассмеялся - короткими металлическими смешками.  
"Пошли на платформу", - предложил Искроед. - "У нас есть немного времени".  
"У нашего убийцы очень странная альтформа," - неожиданно сообщил телепат, когда они добрались до уединенного убежища, и расположились с комфортом. Сколько таких платформ осталось в прошлом, на разных планетах разных звезд? Не сосчитать. Точнее, нет желания считать. - "Слишком большой вес при слишком узких колесах. Рэйведж заметил отпечатки там, где умер Дирдж. Ты видел ту же колею рядом с прессом для динобота." Перед внутренним взглядом обоих зажглась картинка с оптики - глубокий оттиск в грязи среди многих других.  
"Да, это странный след. Я не помню ни одного меха с такой альтформой. По крайней мере, среди тех, кого я не ел".  
Искроед растянулся поперек платформы, подставив шлем под пальцы Саундвейва.  
Тот знал, как часто у него болела голова, и умел разминать пластины, передавая вибрацию на мозговой модуль, так, чтобы боль проходила.  
Это были касания нежные, бережные... больше похожие на ласку, чем откровенные приставания.   
"Среди тех, кого ты не ел...", - мысленным эхом отозвался связист, не прекращая массаж. - "Сконнектить тебя, или ты в настроении быть сверху?"  
"Помню только одного меха с подобным форм-фактором. Он работал в больнице. Еще в золотом Ворне. Был одним из моих последних прежде, чем я нашел тебя".  
Кадры с оптики, устроенной таким загадочным образом, как оптика Искроеда требовали анализа. Саундвейв поставил процесс в фон.  
"А насчет коннекта... будь передающим. Мое чутье говорит, что нам предстоит много работы. И, возможно, ты даже одной кассетой не отделаешься".  
"Я очень ценю своих потомков. Но мне более чем хватает их количества", - Саундвейв хмыкнул, припоминая долгие (и мучительные, но это не было значимым фактором) циклы, когда их пара не могла встретиться, и прервать процесс деления Искры кассетника. Результат, как правило, стоил затраченных усилий и ресурсов, но воспитывать еще одного кассеткона в ближайшем будущем было весьма мрачной перспективой.  
"Мы нужны друг другу. Я сумею дать нам передышку... у тебя слишком роскошная броня, чтобы пятнать ее ржавчиной". Действительно, мягкий отблеск на фрагментах брони завораживал.  
Восстановление у Искроеда происходило сразу после пожранной Искры. Саундвейв медленно провел по фейсплейту, передавая слабые вибрации. Очень слабые, но достаточные, чтобы завести чувствительный механизм.  
Они были вместе уже очень, очень давно... и научились не оттаптывать друг другу убеждения, даже будучи на разных сторонах фронта. Оба были слишком умны и эгоистичны, чтобы потерять такого партнера. Пожалуй, назвать это любовью было нельзя, но это была связь, до которой иной любви и не дотянуться. Кроме того, оба отлично знали, как доставить другому удовольствие, и были очень в этом заинтересованы. Если это не любовь, думал иногда Саундвейв, то в чем разница?  
Впрочем, он не так часто об этом думал. Их близость была подтверждена слишко многими событиями, чтобы он мог практически верить партнеру, как себе.  
В конце концов, рано или поздно все станут едины.  
\- Мне принять обычную форму? - с ленивой негой спросил партнер. Завораживающий голос, от которого сбоила Искра.  
"Прими. В твоей настоящей тебя неудобно коннектить".  
Наблюдать за превращением всегда было эстетическим наслаждением. Роскошная хищная тварь, матово-блестящая, остро вздыбленная, начинала изгибаться, опрокидываться сама в себя.  
Белые и черные пластины брони занимали свои места, имитируя обычную меха-форму. Широкие плечевые блоки, шлем с широко расставленными аудиодатчиками и желтым визором, крупный капот, уверенно выдающийся вперед, украшенный звездой, в которую был вписан автоботский знак.  
Фары заняли свое место и вспыхнули огоньками синей подсветки. За спиной, как крылья, раскрылись короткие белые дверцы.  
"Мне всегда было интересно", - Саундвейв проскользил когтями по его брюшной броне и ниже, до шарнира бедра. - "Прежнего владельца этой внешности ты тоже съел?"  
\- Разумеется. Впрочем, его звали не Проул, - Искроед скупо улыбнулся чужими узкими губами.  
Саундвейв всегда изумлялся, как партнеру удавалось быть доминантным даже в приемной позиции. Почему даже эти призывно расставленные бедра воспринимаются приказом, а не предложением... и почему этот приказ никогда не вызывает желания ослушаться. Почему так сладко вновь раз за разом открывать Искру для чудовища из легенд, и отчего не ощущается никакого принуждения при всей этой ненасытной властности. Раз за разом он приходил к выводу, что просто хочет повиноваться именно этой твари. Сейчас десептикон убрал маску в пазы, и ласкал коннектор Проула глоссой, все так же легко и дразняще.   
Возможно, дело было в том, что партнер ничего от него не требовал. Они сходились, проводили время, были вместе - а потом вновь погружались в свои миры. В бою Проул не раз проламывал ему броню.  
Знали бы автоботы, кто их первый тактик.  
С коннектора глосса перешла ниже, лаская приемную систему. Порт, аккуратный и тугой, уже потихоньку покрывался первыми каплями масла, когда наконец завершилась обработка жатого-пережатого, сто тысяч раз заархивированного файла, сохранившегося только благодаря тому, что одно древнее чудовище предпочитало помнить о каждой из своих жертв.  
Объемный кадр, сохраненный в очень древнем формате. Одного меха Саундвейв мгновенно узнал. Второго - крупного колесного, сидящего в странном устройстве поддержки - нет. Отсканировав библиотеки, Саундвейв вспомнил название этого инструмента - инвалидное кресло.  
Он оставил это случайное совпадение в памяти, и занялся более приятным процессом, чем размышления о дезактивах, покалеченных, и тех, кто это мог сделать.  
Его собственный коннектор тоже уже готов был проломить кодпис.  
\- Быстрее, - Проул поймал его руку и крепко сжал, - а то у меня срабатывают совсем другие протоколы, когда ты в такой позе.  
Саундвейв снова издал металлический смешок, и плавно двинулся вперед, выше, поднимаясь и скользя по броне едва заметными касаниями, чтобы не заскрежетать раньше времени. Потом все будет, и скрежет, и скрип, когда он пристыкуется.  
Потом будет захватывающее горячее безумие, и испаряющийся с брони антифриз, но пока кассетикон наслаждался моментом, медленно совмещая интерфейс-системы. "Ты прекрасен", - констатировал он очевидный факт, зная, что в глубинах сознания Искроеда от этого всколыхнется удовольствие. - "Ты совершенство".  
Потом насадка джампера наконец вошла в первое кольцо соединительной системы.

 

***

 

Бамблби довольно долго выслеживал момент, когда Джазз останется один. Тот, будто поддавшись общей нервозной атмосфере, постоянно прилипал то к одной, то к другой компании перешептывающихся трансформеров. С другой стороны, едва ли сам желтый минибот вел себя иначе - директивы требовали не выделяться из общей массы.  
Однако тысячелетия в разведке делали свое дело, и Бамблби все-таки выбрал момент, и застал диверсанта одного в кабинете. Ну, то есть кабинет выглядел пустым, но минибот точно видел, что Джазз туда зашел только что.  
\- Я по делу. Так что даже не надейся спрятаться.  
Обычно он не говорил так с Джаззом даже наедине, но сложившаяся ситуация была слишком неудобной, чтобы выдерживать протоколы маскировки.  
\- Ну, - Джазз появился из-за фальшивой панели, еще не поставивший все пластины на место - он явно перешел в робомод клик назад, - Би, я знаю, что у тебя алиби, а больше нам не о чем говорить.  
Бамблби успокаивающе развел руки и снизил маскировку фона.  
\- Вообще-то, есть о чем, - он досадливо скривился, и отступил к двери. - Я, вроде как, кое-что видел, и мне это кое-что не понравилось... но сам понимаешь, делиться этим напрямую мне несколько неудобно. А ты у нас вроде как тот самый шарк, от которого ждут расследований и прочих телодвижений... - он негромко хихикнул.  
\- Говори, - Джазз мгновенно подобрался. - Что ты видел такого? Это кто-то из десептиконов?  
Он сделал шаг в сторону, еще немного дальше от Бамблби. Нет, он не боялся, но... В целом, Бамблби понимал его опаску. Сложно общаться с бывшим хозяином.  
\- Возле старого масляного резервуара, где любил ставить подслушки Ред Алерт. Я там, скажем, любовался видами... - крайне сложно было поверить в искренность этого эстетства, учитывая кривую усмешку минибота. - Насчет того, десептиконы это или нет, я тебе ничего не скажу. А вот то, что у нашего шлакова убийцы не горит Искра - за это отвечаю, хе-хе, головой. Не маскировка или там шифровка сигнала... у этой твари, друг мой, просто нет Искры. И я очень сомневаюсь, что это дрон. Мне было немного страшновато, потому высовываться и делать снимок на память я не стал... Вес и размер, судя по движениям, были средние. Чуть поменьше Хайда, чуть полегче Рэтчета. Тяжелых обвесов нет. Броня, хе-хе... серая у него броня, Джазз. Серая и крошащаяся. Если поискать, можно будет найти осколки, наверное. А теперь самое сочное. Чудовище это, друг мой, не одиноко. Кто-то его встретил, и этот кто-то был вполне живой. Но тут уж я деталей за дальностью не разобрал, извини... вот сигнатура была наша, а идентификатор заглушен. Такие делишки.  
\- Итого, один мертвый, но почему-то бродящий на своих ногах меха, и один живой автобот с ним, - кивнул Джазз. - Понятно. Я изучу место, может, по обломкам кто-нибудь найдется. Ржавь, как не хочется привлекать Прайма...  
\- Он поможет, да, - кивнул Бамблби. - Только этого мертвохода надо сначала поймать.  
Джазз кивнул.  
Ржавая ситуация.  
\- Проблема может быть еще в том, что при мне эта парочка никого не убивала... - Бамблби хмыкнул и побарабанил пальцами по стене. - А учитывая концентрацию всяких ботов с отклонениями на этой базе... не будем указывать пальцами. Нам с тобой в любом случае особо некуда торопиться. Или есть другие соображения?  
\- Я думаю, что самые простые боты и коны почти закончились. Кстати, Снарл мне нравился, и я совершенно не рад, что его пропустили через пресс, до или после дезактива. У нас есть один дезактив раз в две недели. Значит, скоро он начнет убивать уже не тех, кого с нашей точки зрения - особенно с твоей, Би - "не жалко”, - Джазз сел на стол. - И эти не такие простые могут дать бой - в лучшем случае. В худшем - умереть. Как мы будем без Рэтчета или Скайфайра, ты думал?

 

***

 

Работа шла, и шла, и шла, и не было в ней просвета. Старскрим откинулся назад, вытянулся, так, что крылья хрустнули, и злобно хмыкнул.  
Все вокруг ему не нравилось. Мегатрон всегда ставил в штаб лучшую технику, лучшую мебель и лучшее оборудование, и если у автоботов вот это вот все - лучшее, то странно, как они не проиграли. Нет, терминал был очень ничего, но доступ к нему Оптимус не дал, работая с ним сам, и Старскриму оставалось только читать данные по дубль-каналу и думать.  
Скукота. Он проанализировал все, что было, сто тысяч раз. Никакой подсказки.  
Оптимус неожиданно с силой впечатал кулак в стену рядом с собой.   
\- Извини, Старскрим, но я сейчас буду, материнку и соединительную Юникрона узлом, ругаться. Я ненавижу, ненавижу, когда моих ботов убивают! Я вообще ненавижу убийства, а уж такие!  
Ого, приподнял оптические щитки сикер. А со стороны Прайм смотрится куда более уравновешенным. И... куда менее взбешенным. Во всяком случае, до сих пор никто из десептиконов не мог похвастаться, что видел лидера автоботов таким: шагающим по отсеку и изрыгающим настолько затейливые обороты, что впору записывать. Тут тебе и драные рашпилем порты верховного квинта, и трижды расплавленный и правленный кувалдой на бампере первого прайма коннектор Юникрона, и групповой нейроинтерфейс через Матрицу в... где-где-где? После этого пассажа Скрим уже записывал целенаправленно, опознав известные ему фрагменты большого каонского загиба, неуловимой фольклорной единицы из забытого прошлого. По преданию, правильно воспроизведенный каонский загиб был способен отпугивать даже искроедов. Впрочем, на заключительном этапе исследователь в Старскриме уступил место мечтателю: шесть джооров коннекта двойным джампером с шипами и вибрацией во все порты и ржавым буром в пушку... Ржавый бур можно было пропустить, но если б только Прайм знал, в какое больное место он попал своей тирадой! То, что сикеры регулярно страдали от последствий недостаточного интерфейса, было очень, очень слабо сказано. Честно говоря, Скрим уже не помнил, как давно у него был хотя бы удовлетворительный коннект - а на пробелы в памяти он не жаловался. Так и вышло, что в наступившей тишине очень контрастно и выразительно прозвучал вздох и мечтательное "хорошо бы..."  
\- Что именно? - подозрительно уточнил Оптимус, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. - Применить все это к убийце? Я бы не отказался.  
Старскрим смерил его от стоп до шлема. Вряд ли. Совсем мало шансов. Но...  
Но в конце концов, никто ничего не терял, кроме веры в высокие моральные качества десептиконов, а этим Скрим с удовольствием жертвовал направо и налево.  
\- Оптимус, слушай, в шлак этого убийцу, там сейчас Саунд над этим же мозги ломает. Свои в первую очередь... в основном. Ты мне скажи, вот эти вот шесть джооров - это ведь выдумки и преувеличения, или на чем-то все-таки основано? Про древних Праймов много чего говорят, в том числе эти вот... интерфейс-подробности. Брехня, или хоть вот настолечко близко к истине?  
\- Ты не хочешь знать, - Оптимус махнул рукой, и тяжко вздохнул. - Прости. Я вроде немного слил раздражение, но меня все еще бесит эта ситуация, и мне совершенно не на ком сорваться.  
Он смешно развел руками, будто извиняясь.  
\- Прайм, ты не поверишь, насколько я хочу знать, - Старскрим опознал в собственном голосе всегда бесившие его интонации Варпа - подначка пополам с надеждой. Но вдруг хотя бы сколько-то... Прайм же. Должен же хоть как-то в лучшую сторону отличаться...  
Хотя бы пятнадцать бриймов вместо трех! Старскрим отличался той самой ужасной конструкцией, которая требовала не нормального времени коннекта, а шлаково больше. Столько, сколько ни один интересный Старскриму меха не был готов уделить Старскриму просто из-за перезагруженности, не то что конструкционно.  
В конце концов, конструкцию можно улучшить или дополнить отдельными девайсами - Старскрим редко афишировал свои познания в области интерфейс-игрушек, но к сожалению, мог написать о них как минимум диссертацию. Не то, чтобы он гордился этими познаниями, но чего не сделаешь, чтобы сбросить фон... Прайм обладал мощным энергопотенциалом, и если его получилось бы раскрутить на интерфейс... Хотя бы десять бриймов, горячо взмолился про себя Старскрим. Хотя бы десять!  
\- Ты действительно не хочешь, - Прайм отвернулся, и добавил вдруг коротко и зло, - ты столько не выдержишь, а я ненавижу, когда от меня уползают, умоляя остановиться. Гнусное чувство.  
Прайм не мог ведь сейчас врать... правда? Старскрим попытался думать логично, потому что все мысли резко упали в район соединительной системы. Большинство меха считает коннект длиннее пяти бриймов - извращением. Больше шестнадцати бриймов - издевательством и интерботством.  
Конечно, был еще Лорд Мегатрон. Невероятно выносливый и могучий. Вечно занятый, но согласный изредка уделить внимание первому офицеру сверх... строго необходимого. Изредка в его трактовке означало пару раз за ворн. Однажды, в порыве невиданной щедрости, он уделил под эти цели аж двое суток подряд... они все равно не могли выбраться из спасательной шлюпки, и заняться было нечем, поскольку вся незащищенная электроника спеклась к шаркам.  
Старскрим облизнулся и шагнул к Прайму почти вплотную, давая ощутить собственные поля.  
\- Эй, я десептикон. Шлаковски развратный и квинтовски привлекательный десептикон. Прайм, ты же не думаешь, что после такого я смогу отказаться и не попробовать тебя соблазнить? - Праймас, подумал он про себя, я даже семи-восьми буду рад. Три раза по семь - это уже хоть что-то, а в своих способностях на этот счет Скрим не сомневался ни на клик. В конце концов, это ему было нужно. - Если подумать, это твой долг как Прайма, заставить меня умолять о пощаде!  
\- Скорее как автобота. Слушай, у нас перемирие. Я действительно не хочу сорвать нашу работу по поиску убийцы... вот этим, - Оптимус развел руками. - И если ты думаешь, что недоконнект мне мешает, то ты не совсем ошибаешься, но я могу с этим жить. А вот если ты полезешь на меня с ногами, я не удержусь.  
\- Я тебе расписку напишу, хочешь? Мол, так и так, соблазнял Прайма на свой страх и риск, о последствиях предупрежден, электронный оттиск и личная подпись, Юникрона мне в свидетели! - Старскрим выдохнул и положил ладони Оптимусу на плечи. - Слушай, я тебе обещаю сдать пару звездных систем, если ты можешь коннектиться больше десяти бриймов подряд. Мы их все равно отобьем обратно, но... Я. Хочу. Коннект. Сейчас!  
Оптимус почти погасил линзы, тяжело вздохнул, и с неожиданной легкостью закинул его выше, сажая себе на пояс.  
\- В такой позе коннектить не буду, - сообщил он кратко. - Идем к платформе. Можешь меня пока лапать.  
Старскрим, пожалуй, не мог устоять перед столь галантным предложением, и хотя "лапать" из такой позы было не слишком удобно, он все равно попробовал. Например, поерзать, сжать ногами узкую талию, обнять, как диковинная стальная водоросль... Честно говоря, слухов о том, кто ублажал Оптимуса на платформе, не ходило, но учитывая подбор штаба - черно-белый дуэт смотрелся весьма интересно - может, просто сплетням не давали повода. Но если предположить, что слова Оптимуса были правдой, интересный получался расклад... А вот держал ладонью под корму Прайм правильно, очень даже грамотно.  
Прямо на стыке брони, там, где вибрации уходили аж в приемную систему.  
\- Твоя шлакова маска снимается? Я хочу глоссу в приемном порту, - Старскрим царапнул стык, не похожий на сварной шов.  
\- Все тебе будет, - мрачновато выдавил Оптимус. - И глосса, и джампер, и топливное соединение, и как захочешь. Только, извини, ты сам напросился, так что пока не грузанусь, ты с моей платформы не слезешь. Договорились?  
Старскрим обдумал это предложение.  
\- Если грузанешься быстрее меня, будешь заканчивать глоссой, идет?  
Мегатрон ненавидел такое предложение. Впрочем, у него и осечки случались раза два за все ворны.  
\- Сколько пожелаешь, - маска ушла в пазы, и под ней не обнаружилось ни страшных шрамов, ни отсутствующей части фейсплейта, как ходили слухи... просто губы, довольно симпатичные и чувственные.   
Старскрим обвел их когтем, острее ощущая, как вибрации растревоживают его мембраны.  
\- Да ты красавчик, - проурчал он тихо, чтобы не скрежетать. - Твой рот просто создан для ублажения. Ты хоть пробовал нормальный коннект?  
\- Смотря что называть нормальным. - Старскрим ощутил, что его укладывают на платформу - без всякого напряжения, хотя легким весом сикер никак не мог похвастать. Все его тонны функциональной смертоносности оставались тоннами, и держать его вот так на вытянутых руках, как минибота... Впрочем, обладатель слабых манипуляторов вряд ли смог бы на равных драться в ближнем бою с Мегатроном.  
Прайм властно провел ладонью по кокпиту истребителя, затем ниже, словно любуясь открывающейся картиной. Скрим втянул тонкий клинышек брони, прикрывавший его кодпис, и приподнял ногу, касаясь каблуком плечевого блока Прайма. Для него оказалось неожиданностью, когда Оптимус наклонился ниже, и закинул ноги сикера себе на плечи. Теперь перегретый воздух приятно щекотал порт.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, что я пробовал, - Прайм хмыкнул, и запустил глоссу в приемный порт, разогревая и добавляя смазки, так резко, что Старскрим вскрикнул.  
Это было неожиданно, и это было чудесно, потому что именно такую манеру интерфейса Старскрим и предпочитал - резко, мощно, и по возможности глубоко. Именно так коннектил его Мегатрон, кстати сказать - хотя вот как раз Мегатрон не стал бы утруждать себя лишними, по его мнению, ласками. Оптимус все же отличался, и заметно. Старскрим все больше расслаблялся, позволяя себе надежду. Он позволил разжать собственные кольца приемной системы, постанывая от нетерпения. Глосса была хороша, и ее обладатель явно знал, что делает - но хотелось большего.  
В конце концов, он уже на платформе и вроде бы Оптимус не спешил бросать его заведенным, убегая работать... в отличие от некоторых. Нет, он сам тоже так делал, но всего пару раз!  
Глосса быстро скользила в приемном порте, разогревая и расширяя направляющие.  
\- Ты давно ни с кем не был, - заметил Оптимус, не отрываясь от процесса, и вибрация голоса приятно пощекотала сенсоры.  
\- Надо же, - прошептал Старскрим тихонько, - какая неожиданность! Самый главный порт десептиконской ставки давно ни с кем не... - он заставил себя замолчать, чтобы Оптимуса ничто не отвлекало от его важнейшей миссии. Судя по ощущениям, автобот точно знал, что делает, и это радовало. Бесконечно радовало!  
\- Учитывая твою репутацию... - Оптимус хмыкнул. - Так что я рад. Не люблю быть последним в длинном ряду.  
Он так вцепился в бедренные блоки, что Старскрим коротко вздрогнул, поерзал, высвобождаясь немного. Надо же. Прайм ревнивый. Кто бы мог подумать.  
\- Мы оба полны сюрпризов, - хмыкнул сикер ему в тон. - Не вздумай решить, что я тебя тороплю, нооо... джампер уже войдет без проблем, как по маслу! Охх.. я люблю не только глоссу.  
Корма внезапно взлетела еще выше, Старскрим охнул, оказавшись буквально стоящим на крыловых стойках.  
\- Здесь я решаю, когда будет пора, - проурчал Оптимус таким тоном, что на клик Старскрим судорожно активировал боевые протоколы - но автобот всего лишь снова зарылся в его приемную систему.  
Вот уж воистину, полон сюрпризов!.. Старскрим не предполагал, конечно, что Оптимус на платформе будет обладать замашками тирана, но уж точно ничего против не имел. Как показывала практика, тираны на платформе были великолепным вариантом, какой бы знак они ни носили.  
Просто расслабиться в этой хватке оказалось легче, чем подозревал Старскрим. В процессор вплавилась идея, что опыта тут явно не занимать, и значит - скорее всего, на этот раз уже очень-очень вероятно! - он наконец-то будет удовлетворен по полной, а не как обычно.  
Сикер упорно гнал эту мысль, но она все возвращалась. С каждым разом, когда глосса проходилась по чувствительным контактам, или когда с пальцев срывались искорки... Даже если джампера не будет вовсе, похоже, страдать от перегретой и несконнекченной системы не придется, и Старскрима только что не подбрасывало от всех этих ласк в предвкушении. Горячо и мокро... он и сам уже ощущал, как мокро.  
Сикер с удовольствием устроил ноги на широких плечевых блоках, ловя кайф, близкий к первому загрузу. Еще, еще немного! Он нетерпеливо вздернулся, буквально заставляя глоссу проникнуть глубже, и с грохотом рухнул на платформу в блаженном отходняке.  
Потрясающий загруз. Только вот его было мало - системы, распробовав, неудовлетворенно ныли.  
Вечное проклятье, когда хочется еще, еще и еще... Старскрим почувствовал, что партнер отстраняется, и возмущенно заорал, выдираясь из легкого флера удовольствия, чтобы удержать, не отпустить, не дать сбежать... однако его только переложили поудобнее, и в поле обзора попал коннектор. О да, роскошный, великолепный экземпляр! Старскрим видел (и пробовал) и более крупные, но считанные разы. Прайм был более чем достойно оборудован, по его мнению. Сикер потянулся приласкать эту деталь, но его снова прижали к платформе.  
\- Лежать, - проговорил Оптимус все тем же угрожающим тоном. - Кричать можно, уползать нет.  
\- Я никуда не уползаю, я просто живой и шевелюсь, - Старскрим подтянулся вперед и цапнул его за губу, ощущая вкус собственного энергона. - Или ты предпочитаешь мертвых партнеров, а? Какой твой секрет, Прайм?  
Тот ухмыльнулся, и лег рядом на спину, тут же заняв почти всю платформу.   
\- Сейчас зависну, пытаясь понять, о чем это ты, и все. Обидно будет, - он тут же перехватил Скрима за талию, и усадил на себя верхом так, чтобы видеть оба коннектора. - Я предпочитаю партнеров... как ты. Горячих, громких и выносливых. И если еще ноги, как у тебя, то вообще отпад. Так что давай, раздвигай мембраны, и вперед. Не хочу тебе ничего сломать, так что сам в первый раз регулируй параметры... Могу даже в медпорт подключить, если не доверяешь.  
Старскрим присвистнул, рассматривая его с высоты. Потом вытянул ногу, медленно провел по стеклам грудной брони, и хмыкнул.  
Так он тоже любил - большой джампер не всегда означал большое умение, а попасть в автоботский медблок совершенно не хотелось.  
Его тут же приласкали по элерону, перехватили за стопу, поглаживая шарнир... Клыков у Оптимуса не было, но облизывался он определенно голодно и хищно.  
Подключаться в медпанель Скрим все же не стал - недостаточный уровень для таких интимных вещей. А вот самому регулировать процесс, особенно в первый раз - от такого отказаться было сложно. Особенно приятным штрихом стали удивленно распахнувшиеся голубые окуляры, когда Старскрим одним рывком насадился до самых ограничителей и замер, калибруясь. Его прихватили за бедра, и чуть прижали - сикер аж выгнулся, когда насадка шланга ткнулась ему в самую горловину топливного бака. Много. Нет, не много, в самый раз. Он сжался, намертво заклинивая чужие шланги и начиная энергообмен, сначала легонько, но наращивая мощности с каждым тактом.  
Потом сбросил - Оптимус застонал так, будто это его коннектили - и снова принялся наращивать. Энергопоток шел прямо к Искре, и это заставляло джета дрожать, до самый кончиков крыльев отдаваясь коннекту.  
Его файрволлы не взламывали, и топливом пока не заливали, но почему-то Старскрим не сомневался, что все это будет, и ждал с нетерпением. А пока - пока его устраивало то, какие мощные откаты посылает в его корпус партнер, и каким напряжением пульсируют кабели, подрагивающие в его приемной системе.  
Оптимус хотел больше, и кайфом было давать ему понемногу - чуть больше мощность энергообмена, первые капли топлива, просачивающиеся сквозь переходник, первые вспышки сталкивающихся развернутых полей.  
Старскрим с легким удивлением понял, что постанывает, чуть покачиваясь - удовольствие затапливало процессор так же плавно, по каплям, как чужое топливо входило в его системы, потихоньку затуманивая и без того неактивные приборы. Старскрим облизнулся, и чуть поерзал, проверяя соединение. Ничего не вытекало пока что, но датчики внутри говорили о том, что смазки много, и что коннектор самым приятнейшим образом давит на сенсорные узлы приемной системы.  
Разворачивался он тоже постепенно - еще не все штекеры вошли в разъемы, некоторые только подключались, нащупывая порты самым приятным образом, и Старскрим вздрагивал от этих сладких уколов. Редкостный кайф.  
Сикер уперся ладонями в пластины пониже стекол на груди Оптимуса, и сам не поверил, увидев свое отражение: оптика сияет, рот приоткрыт, и крылья экстатически дергаются. Вокалайзер так и норовил выдать восторженную трель, как у спарклинга, но вместо этого Скрим низко заурчал и стиснул ногами бедра любовника. О да, да и еще раз да, так он мог кайфовать, пока дают.  
Чего он точно не ожидал, расслабившись, так это того, что ведущую роль у него перехватят, и начнут неожиданно шпарить электричеством: не больно, но очень мощно. Системы сжались в сладкой судороге, и Скрим заорал от восторга.  
Он приподнял броню, чтобы охладиться, и прямо в выводы забрались жадные пальцы, притягивая его, заставляя лечь, прижаться и вскинуть корму выше.  
\- Так тебе нравится? - пробормотал Оптимус, срываясь на скрежет. - Так? Сейчас получишь за все!  
Старскрим не предполагал, что с ним вообще такое возможно: его драли, как гештальт минибота, раз за разом проходясь огненными спазмами удовольствия по всем сенсорам. Откуда такая мощность, успел он удивиться, падая во второй загруз. А потом, придя в себя, снова нечленораздельно блаженно заорал: партнер и не думал прекращать.  
Старскрим взвизгивал, ерзал, топорщил пластины брони и про себя молился всем известным ему богам, включая Юникрона и престарелого летающего хумана, чтобы это не прекращалось прямо сейчас. Только не сейчас, когда ему так хорошо! И похоже, кто-то его молитвы слышал, потому что Прайм даже не думал финишировать. Он по-прежнему размеренно и мощно коннектил партнера, и выглядел при этом сущим маньяком: оскаленные дентапластины, рычание кулеров, мерцающая белым оптика...  
\- Если хочешь, - прорычал он, - можешь подставить резервный...  
\- Хочу, - Старскрим согласился быстрее, чем успел подумать, потому что никто его раньше о таком в разгаре не спрашивал.  
Оптимус подхватил его и одним движением перевернул, снова сплетая джампер и выдираясь из всех портов. Старскрим завопил от жадной оглушающей вспышки, выпятил бампер назад, поскуливая весь тот ужасно долгий клик, пока он не видел, что происходит за спиной - а потом в резервный порт, который не знал коннекта еще дольше, чем основной, с размаху влетел целый шлаков таран.  
Оптимус размотал джампер на два, но основной все равно приберег для резервного порта, и теперь он едва не выворачивал направляющие с оснований.  
Теперь сикера драли в оба порта, как распоследнего интера - и Старскрим упоенно завывал от кайфа, которым его прошивало от антенн до дюз на ногах, раз за разом. Он не знал, как Оптимусу это удается, и прямо сейчас его это мало заботило. Старскрим был уверен сейчас только в одном: это лучший интерфейс всей его жизни. Лучший гребанный коннект из всех, что когда-либо выпадали на его долю (а это была очень обширная выборка, надо сказать!).  
Оптимус теперь нависал сверху. Если бы не пульсирующий экстаз, мелькнула отстраненная мысль, то было бы страшновато - в случае чего принять такой груз на крылья будет однозначным приговором, да и клаустрофобия... но порты горели от вбивавшихся в них кабелей, штекеры гнали электричество, и Скрим принудительно отправил в шатдаун все, не относящееся напрямую к интерфейсу. В этот момент ему было безразлично абсолютно все - значение имело только то, что с ним делал Оптимус.  
И продолжал делать, когда истекло пятнадцать бриймов и Старскрим улетел в первую перезагрузку. И продолжал через двадцать пять, на второй, зажимая его как шарк добычу.  
После первого джоора Старскрим наконец поверил в свое счастье и перестал считать, восторженно вылетая в ребут каждые несколько бриймов и чувствуя наконец долгожданный, близкий, восхитительный холодный офф.  
Они финишировали практически одновременно - Скрим ощущал, как нарастает температура в чужом корпусе, как все более хаотичными становятся каскады откатов, и сам уже едва удерживался на грани онлайна - бесконечно сладкой, обжигающей грани невероятного по силе финала.  
Естественно, он схитрил, чтобы Оптимус вылетел в офф долями клика раньше него. Если уж автобот опрометчиво обещал кое-что, глупо было бы не подловить на этом, и не обеспечить себе хотя бы один повторный раз таких восторгов. Поэтому в самый последний момент Старскрим пробил брутфорсом канал и сбросил собственные ощущения в и без того уже вырубающийся под градом ошибок процессор Оптимуса. Естественно, что последовавший откат и самого Старскрима утащил в мягкое небытие.  
Он вышел в онлайн через несколько очень длинных бриймов, и как никогда ощущал себя обновленным. Все же медицинская холодная перезагрузка и рядом не стояла с нормальной. Просто большинству шлаковых меха хватало на это трех бриймов максимум!  
\- Ты меня недогрузил, - заявил он Оптимусу. - Я хочу еще.  
Никогда раньше он не видел такого шока на фейсплейте едва очнувшегося меха: чтобы ужас пополам с восторгом, и оптограни шире, чем у спарклинга.  
\- Я возьму тебя в плен, и лично для тебя сделаю исключение из правила о военнопленных, - проворчал наконец Прайм. - Из правила, что интерфейс-контакты с ними запрещены. Я все равно военный преступник по любым законам, а ты... ты будешь только моим. - он провел ладонью по спине сикера, мягко приглаживая все еще топорщившиеся пластинки. - У меня никогда не было ничего даже близко похожего.  
\- Как ты вообще столько выдерживаешь? - Старскрим расправил слегка помятые крылья. - Шлак, это круто! Никакого плена, - он щелкнул Оптимуса по стеклу на груди, - плен отменяется, или я сам тебя загребу.  
\- Я тебя о том же спросить хотел. - Сикера продолжали гладить, уже без вожделения, но все равно как сокровище. - Считай, Матрица удружила. В первый раз со вступления в должность я ее за это не проклинаю.  
\- Хорошо, - Старскрим фыркнул, - значит, как Прайм ты страшно выносливый. А без того сколько было?  
\- Полтора джоора, - Оптимус вздохнул. - На них был шанс кого-то найти, на пять с четвертью шансов нет. Ну, кроме тебя.  
Старскрим задумался. Подобное увеличение потребностей у одного меха до и после некоего события неизбежно означало деградацию нейросети и огрубление соединительной системы, и то, что лично сикера устраивало все абсолютно, это был уже другой вопрос. А вот попробовать продублировать этот эффект было бы интересным проектом, более чем... Вот только при всем том, что было про Матрицу Порядка известно - не должна она была оказывать такого воздействия. Или должна? Помимо всего прочего, Праймы отличались возможностью переносить боль. Но ведь деградировавшая нейросеть - это почти гарантированные повреждения процессора, если даже не первичные, то от отсутствия сигналов периферии и накапливающихся ошибок...  
\- Прайм, ты нужен мне на исследовательском верстаке, так что не думай сдохнуть до того. Понял?  
\- И не подумаю туда ложиться. Мы все еще враги, - Оптимус жадно сгреб его за крыло и подтащил ближе, - просто сейчас мы еще и коннектимся.  
\- У нас перемирие, - Старскрим ухватил его за бедра, и прижался вплотную, так, чтобы ощущать чужое тепло. - К шаркам вражду, я намерен коннектиться с тобой еще долго. Может, не сегодня, но определенно еще оооочень долго. И ты тоже заинтересован в этом, - он легонько куснул Оптимуса в шейные шланги.  
\- Я заинтересован в том, чтобы мы поймали ржавого убийцу, - Оптимус растянулся ровнее, позволяя себя тискать и щупать.  
Старскрим же ощутил что-то не то. Что-то очень странное было с энергоном, залитым в него.  
Состав, энергетическая структура, дополнительные примеси... Нет, все было относительно в пределах нормы. Скрим уже усомнился было в собственных датчиках, когда его осенило. Заряд. Заряд влитого в него топлива был примерно таким же, как если бы ему вздумалось залить в себя топливо из куба через нижний шлюз. Даже если бы Оптимус заправлялся топливом высочайшего уровня и максимальной зарядки, к моменту передачи оно сильно снизило бы насыщенность... особенно при столь энергичном коннекте джоорами до того.  
Со странным подозрением Старскрим исследовал еще несколько параметров топлива и понял, что оно было изготовлено как минимум сто сорок орн назад.  
А перемирие началось совсем недавно, меньше ворна. То есть все это время Оптимус активно думал, сражался, перевозил груз, и при этом совершенно не растратил заряд?!  
\- Тебя не бывает, - не удержался он, и потыкал в Оптимуса пальцем. Ну, вдруг все же объемная галлюцинация... отконнектившая до холодного ребута... - Прайм, ты знаешь, что ты вообще нарушаешь принцип сохранения энергии?  
\- Я ничего не нарушаю, - Оптимус мигнул. - В каком смысле? Что тебе на этот раз не нравится?  
Он явно не был настроен на светскую болтовню.  
Сикер оперся на локоть и критически оглядел его.   
\- Меня все устраивает, кроме того, что я хочу устроить допрос твоему главному медику. Оптимус, вопрос на засыпку: как давно ты заправлялся в последний раз?  
Оптиму помолчал.  
\- Я выпил куб пару ворн назад, - соврал он так беспомощно, что Старскрим специально записал эту сцену, чтобы показать Мегатрону и хохотать не одному.  
\- Врешь, и даже статикой не мерцаешь, - Старскрим покачал антеннами, и коснулся нижней точки собственного кокпита. - Я энергонный сикер, забыл?  
Оптимус вздохнул, и сел на платформе, потом еще раз провел ладонью Скриму по ноге.  
\- Неважно. Я действительно иногда пропускаю график заправки, Матрица работает в роли подпитки. Не бери в голову, все эти странности я всегда на нее списываю. Древний артефакт, все дела. Давай, пока нам не давит на проц возбуждение, вернемся к делу. Я помню, что за мной должок, но думаю, платить его буду не прямо сейчас.  
\- А если я сниму параметры твоей нейросети?  
\- Даже не думай.  
\- Небольшой участок. Мне просто интересно, - Старскрим хмыкнул. - Просто потому что ты, конечно, не только крутой любовник, но и крутое хранилище энергона на случай чего. Ты его не перерабатываешь.  
\- В каком смысле? - учитывая, насколько отвратительным лжецом Прайм себя показал только что, вероятно, это удивление было искренним. - Мне такого никто не говорил, а я у врачей бывал... на мой вкус, слишком много и часто.  
\- Значит, твои врачи что-то знают. Но меха с твоими параметрами не может потреблять меньше двух кубов в ворн, и это не считая активных боевых действий, а твой энергон я хочу сохранить в энергарии как пример удивительной древности.  
\- Дурацкая шутка, - пробурчал Прайм недоверчиво. - Ну не два ворна, ну... больше... но древность - это ты загнул. Ну... не больше десятка орнов...  
Впрочем, его растерянность была очевидна. Судя по всему, Оптимус слишком привык полагаться на маску в вопросах сокрытия эмоций.  
\- Я спрошу Рэтчета, - сурово предложил Старскрим. - Это не угроза твоему существованию, если что. Мне просто интересно, что за шлак.

 

***

 

Гештальты - особенно гештальты десептиконов - всегда держались наособицу. Боевиконы, учитывая их происхождение, еще больше отдалились от своих соратников, и никто даже не удивлялся, что их казарма отстояла от остальных на довольно приличное расстояние. Всегда так было.   
Прямо сейчас Онслот об этом жалел. Грамотное, тактически выверенное решение выглядело теперь весьма сомнительным: уже вторые сутки за стенами кто-то шарился, и чем-то скрипел. От этих звуков и без того малость поехавший крышей Свиндл заходился в панике и орал, как автобот на допросе; остальной гештальт тоже не мог спокойно перезаряжаться. Естественно, никого снаружи не было - ни на радарах со сканерами, ни при личном осмотре.  
Они и так потеряли одну из мощнейших ударных единиц, Броула. Следовало бы, конечно, немедленно доложить Мегатрону, поднять по тревоге остальные гештальты, но...  
Онслот страдал от любопытства. В его опыте еще ни разу не было такого, чтобы кто-то уничтожал других меха подобным загадочным образом. Хотелось поймать этого шлака и заглянуть в линзы. Понять, что он такое.  
К тому же сегодня, уже под вечер, к ним прокрались двое стантиконов. И Дэденд, и Брейкдаун озирались и оглядывались, причем явно не знали, кого им бояться больше: неведомой угрозы или гнева согештальтовцев. Стантиконов Онслот считал за ущербных процессором всех без исключения, и что за бред они там несли, слушал в пол-датчика. Брейкдаун, стуча дентапластом, бормотал про то, что снаряд дважды в одну воронку не падает, и что раз боевиконов уже "того", то какое-то время с ними безопасно. Что за пургу про потустороннюю ерунду нес Дэденд, лидер гештальта вообще не дал себе труда разобрать. Стантиконы же. Но хотя бы посидеть с паникующим от малейшего шороха Свиндлом они годились, а значит, выгонять их никто не планировал.  
Свиндл сейчас больше напоминал одного из стантиконов, чем жадного до немыслимой смелости боевикона.  
\- Он ходит, слышишь? - прошептал Брейкдаун. - Я слышу скрип.  
Все мгновенно замолчали, даже Вортекс выругался на клик позже, и в этот клик отчетливо слышен был медленный тоскливый скрежет.  
\- Он голоден, - дрожащим от паники голосом выдал Свиндл. - Ему нужны наши Искры и наши дета-та-тали...  
Онслот был материалист до самых базовых основ программирования, и в мистику не верил ни на клик. Однако меха, не отражающийся на радарах, сканерах, визуально и прочим образом его слегка... напрягал. Плюс шпионы, на которых можно было такое списать, уж точно скрипеть бы не стали.   
\- Бласт-офф, Вортекс, охраняете вход. Брейкдаун, Свиндл на тебе. Дэденд, че ты там возишься... сейчас попробуем тебя приставить к полезной деятельности. Открываем дверь, и ждем, пока этот шлак будет скрипеть мимо. Свет выключите, остолопы! Вы вообще коны или спарклинги напуганные?  
\- Напуганные - это точно, - проворчал шаттл.  
Такое признание о невозмутимого высокомерного Бласт-Оффа буквально ошеломило. Если и ему уже страшно...  
\- Чудовищ не бывает, - твердо сказал Онслот, - есть Лорд. Нет, ты, Дэденд, тоже не монстр, ты просто мрачный нытик. Но у нас все еще есть Лорд, который оторвет нам всем шлемы, если мы будем бояться какой-то мистики. Чудовищ не бывает, а Мегатрон реален, так что пойдем и оторвем все болты у этого шутника!  
Энтузиазма его речь явно не вызвала, но гештальт привык слушать команду лидера, а стантиконы... на них, в общем, никто особо и не рассчитывал. Тем удивительнее было, что Дэденд шагнул вперед, и занял боевую позицию, что-то бормоча невнятно.  
Свиндл задумчиво выудил из сабспейса огромную пушку минимум четвертого класса мощности, и нежно ее обнял. Скрип то приближался, то отдалялся, перемежаясь шорохами и скрежетом, как вдруг Брейкдаун сзади кашлянул.   
\- Э-это запись. Звуки и промежутки между ними идентичные. Он лезет через тайный ход!..  
Конечно же, потайной ход для экстренного отступления в постоянных казармах боевиконов был. И именно потому, что он был потайным, Онслот даже не рассматривал возможность, что враг проникнет через него снаружи. Зря.  
Потому что сейчас замаскированная крышка люка в полу откинулась, и оттуда что-то начало выдвигаться. Кто-то, по всей видимости - но метка не читалась, Искра не регистрировалась, и даже в ночном зрении пришелец выглядел как...  
\- Труп! Это ходячий корпус, живой мертвец! - завизжал Свиндл, и начал палить почем зря.  
Третий выстрел попал в Дэденда и тот, матерясь, рухнул. В безумной драке, где Свиндл стрелял по всем подряд, Онслот оказался отрезан от основной группы, пока Бласт-офф пытался скрутить их ценного держателя кассы без повреждений.  
Онслот перекатился - и столкнулся буквально фейсплейтами с этим. В инвалидной коляске перед ним сидел мертвый, совершенно серый меха.  
Двигающийся мертвый меха. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас он довольно шустро протянул руку с целью вцепиться в горло Онслоту - и отчего-то проверять фольклорные утверждения о чудовищной силе серво ходячих корпусов не хотелось. Хотелось грохнуть из главного калибра вплотную, и отказывать себе в этом желании Онслот не стал: в результате мертвец (и стена помещения за ним) обзавелся неплохой такой дырой в корпусе, аж местная луна просвечивала... вот только это ничуть не помогло. Труп пополз вперед весьма активно.  
\- Ну вот, только нарастили, - раздался озабоченный голос.  
Этот голос Онслот знал, и мгновенно узнал, что это за труп. Да, оригинальных элементов корпуса у него почти не сохранились, но форма шлема, наплечники, нащечники, расширяющиеся аудиоэлементы... к нему под одобрительным взглядом брата полз Санстрайкер.  
\- Я в тебя не верю! - заорал Онслот, и выстрелил снова, целясь в голову.  
Гештальт-лидер словно в замедленной съемке увидел, как снаряд прошел по касательной, отломав одну из аудиопанелей зомби. Услышал вопль Дэденда, что тот отказывается умирать от рук мертвого автобота, мол, это неэстетично. Почуял резкий острый запах свежего клея, сопровождающего фирменные залпы Вортекса... а потом картина замерла, как на стоп-кадре, и центрировалась на Брейкдауне, держащем в захвате Сайдсвайпа.  
Удержать у Брейкдауна некрупного и оскорбительно активного живого автобота-боевика не было никакой возможности, поэтому Онслот только снимал видео с внутреннего экрана, напрямую транслируя его Мегатрону. Он уже просчитал, что попытка напасть закончится неудачей. Лучше дать парочке вырваться, не тратя еще Искр гештальта.  
В конце концов, он за эти Искры отвечал.  
Естественно, клеевые снаряды надолго зомби не удержали, но хотя бы вынудили сбавить скорость... и в результате остатки гештальта смогли перегруппироваться, а Дэденд плеснул в гостей чем-то из колбы, с воплем "убирайтесь обратно в Плавильни!"  
Эффекта это не оказало, но ночные гости, осознав, видимо, что преимущество не на их стороне, начали отступать обратно к люку. Почему-то даже мысль о попытке захвата мертвого движущегося корпуса вызывала отвращение.  
Этим пусть Мегатрон занимается, он в конце концов официальный Протектор, решил Онслот, заканчивая запись на моменте, максимально выгодном для гештальта - где Свиндл орал и стрелял как настоящий боевикон.

 

***

 

\- Все эти орны я надеялся... - Мегатрон стоял в комнате переговоров спиной к Прайму, и никак не отреагировал на появление автобота, но заговорил, когда Оптимус подошел ближе. - Предполагал лучшее, поскольку ты не пользовался своими возможностями. Мне жаль, что все же дошло до этого, и мне придется выполнить и этот свой долг. Прайм, ты можешь что-нибудь сказать в свое оправдание?  
\- У меня такое ощущение, то я пропустил примерно две трети твоей речи, - Оптимус вздохнул. - Какой наболт долг, ты же вызвал меня насчет потенциального нарушения мирного договора? Мегатрон, давай ты начнешь сначала. С чего-нибудь простого.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул, устроил еще одну паузу кликов на десять, затем развернулся.   
\- Прайм, твой зомби атакует моих меха. Если тебя это... развлечет, могу предложить запись. И это абсолютно точно твой зомби, поскольку других способных его поднять тут нет. Я полагаю, что моей обязанностью, как Протектора, является тебя остановить. Будешь отрицать, или как?  
\- Для начала - зомби не существует. Серьезно, Мегатрон, у тебя плохой цикл, и ты решил разыграть меня? - Оптимус был в совершеннейшей растерянности - судя по всему, говорил Мегатрон очень серьезно.  
Обращаться сейчас к Старскриму было, наверное, глупостью, но Оптимус прокинул к нему связь, спрашивая, какой шлак разъел процессор Мегатрона.  
Старскрим переслал только недоуменный эмотикон, зато от Мегатрона пришел увесистый файл на несколько минут видео, явно с чьей-то оптики, если судить по параметрам. Опасаться вирусов и прочих подстав того же уровня не приходилось, так что Оптимус с некоторым сомнением все же загрузил этот ролик, и просмотрел его. Затем еще раз, и еще. Потом осознал, что от него, вероятно, ждут какой-то реакции.  
Все варианты были бессмысленными. Лучшим его процессор счел вариант "расхохотаться и уйти, протанцевав спиной вперед", но этой стороне разума слова не давали.  
\- Это выглядит странно, - заключил Оптимус. - Санстрайкер умер несколько десятков циклов назад, я участвовал в освидетельствовании. Сайдсвайп исчез примерно в то же время, и я думаю, он искал, кто убил брата. Я знаю, что это сделали люди.  
Мегатрон долго, тщательно провентилировался.   
\- Хорошо. Давай предположим, что ты, эээ... ну, допустим, не издеваешься, а уже страдаешь нарушениями памяти, и не помнишь о том, какие способности и какой ценой дает Матрица Порядка. Я напомню. Это способности поднимать мертвые корпуса силой собственной воли, и заставлять их повиноваться. Сюрприз, не правда ли? А цель существования Лорда-Протектора - не меньший сюрприз - не дать Прайму превратить Кибертрон в мертвую пустыню. Я вот не преуспел, а теперь ты говоришь мне, что это не твой зомби. А чей? Мой, что ли? Кто еще может такое творить?  
Оптимус медленно мигнул. Потом закрыл датапад, в котором делал заметки (и генерировал поле, блокирующее способности Саундвейва. Эти его мысли не отличались чем-то важным: он подумал "чтоб ты сдох, Мегатрон" - такую мысль Саундвейв мог бы и без чтения мыслей узнать.)  
\- С меня хватит.  
\- С меня тоже, - Лорд десептиконов кивнул, как будто они пришли к соглашению. - Я надеялся, что ты, как и я, не вступал в должность по полному ритуалу, и что ты все еще живой, хоть и запутавшийся меха. Я, очевидно, ошибся. Мне очень жаль, но согласись, если ты уже не контролируешь свои возможности, тебе пора на покой.  
\- Это что, новая попытка убить меня и победить автоботов? Она какая-то глупая, Мегатрон. Да, я вступал в должность в режиме спешки - кстати, именно ты мне ее обеспечил, но я знаю все необходимое, - Оптимус скрестил руки на грудной броне.  
Мегатрон внезапно рванулся и притиснул Прайма к стене; Оптимус поразился, насколько у десептикона при этом исказился фейсплейт.   
\- Цитируй! Подряд, строчку за строчкой! Весь ритуал, от помещения матрицы над Искрой! Ты же это все должен был ощущать!  
Оптимус смотрел на него, нахмурившись, затем качнул шлемом.   
\- Эй... мне неудобно тебе напоминать, но я в тот момент был немного, как бы, не в форме. Меня Трион спас, переделал корпус, все такое, но я действительно был немного...  
\- Мертв, - тиран уже не давил на грудную броню, но смотрел так, будто в его спецификации входил детектор лжи. Может, и входил. - Прайм, тебе ведь никто ничего не объяснил. Все эти шлаковы орны ты просто не знал, верно?  
\- Я знаю, что без Матрицы моя Искра погасла бы, а сейчас она горит, - Оптимус оттолкнул наконец Мегатрона, тряхнул шлемом. - Но я действительно не знаю ритуал. Альфа Трион никогда мне не рассказывал его полностью, а ты, - он ткнул теперь Мегатрона кулаком прямо в знак десептиконов на грудной панели, - уничтожил архив, где я мог бы найти это сам.  
Мегатрон ухмыльнулся.   
\- Молод был. Категоричен. Решил, что это тайное знание лучше уничтожить. Хочешь копию мануала "Как обеспечить беспрекословное послушание Прайма" или инструкцию по утилизации корпуса отработавшего носителя Матрицы? Или, может, список необходимых для успешной имплантации показателей?  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я опознаю подделку, какой бы хорошей она ни была? - Оптимус тяжело выдохнул ставший вдруг очень горячим воздух.  
"Ты мертв" - вот что пытался сказать ему Мегатрон. Это было глупо, безумно, алогично. "Ты мертв и командуешь мертвецами". Шлаково ржавое безумие.  
Оптимус ни на клик из прошедших орн не ощущал себя мертвецом. Ему бывало плохо, больно и страшно, но ведь Искра его всегда горела, верно? Мегатрон определенно свихнулся. Или пытался в очередной раз взять верх вот таким странным путем... Обман - в самой десептиконской Искре. И все-таки устоять перед предложением информации Оптимус не мог. Даже искаженные, эти архивы представляли громадную ценность.   
\- Я хочу все, что касалось Праймов. Все, что ты счел нужным сохранить.  
Мегатрон, смотрящий на него с очень странным выражением, скинул блок информации.   
Не такой уж большой, как ждал Оптимус, да и половина того размера - от дополнительных ссылок, подтверждающих данных и ключей лицензий. На первый взгляд данные выглядели довольно натурально.  
Содержимое... содержимое просто не могло быть истинным. Не имело права быть таким. Это было чудовищно, и не в последнюю очередь из-за правдоподобности. К сожалению, Оптимус видел за свою жизнь слишком много вещей, которые права существовать не имели, но нагло вписывались в мироздание, хочешь или не хочешь. Все выглядело шлаковски логичным, непротиворечивым... и объясняло кое-какие странности, о которых десептиконы в принципе знать не могли. Оставалось только предположить возможную истинность, и действовать с учетом этих вводных.  
\- Так. И я все еще жив... функционирую, если угодно, только потому, что у тебя нет для меня замены? Или ты просто надеешься, что я еще какое-то время смогу продержаться? Или чем я обязан такой... милости?  
\- Вообще-то и то, и другое. Но больше всего мне нравится идея, что ты продолжишь коннектить моего зама, - Мегатрон нависал над неведомо когда осевшим на сиденье Праймом. - Есть и еще одна причина. Если ты даже не пробовал контролировать свою некросферу, возможно, все не так и плохо. Хочешь поставить эксперимент, Прайм?  
\- Некросфера, - Оптимус непристойно пискнул, как спарк с ненастроенным вокалайзером.  
Он попытался собрать картину в процессоре целиком, и не преуспел. Тогда он попытался еще раз. Матрица Лидерства и ее голоса Праймов... Нет, он мог бы сам догадаться, что, если он может общаться с давно умершими Праймами, что-то тут не так. И План, Где Все Искры - сияющий, прекрасный План, к которому он обращался за силой или за спасением много сотен раз...  
Нет, он все-таки еще раз прочитал строки. План мертвых Искр, генерируемый Всеискрой, в процессе производящий отход - разрушительную некроэнергию, разновидность энтропии; Матрица Лидерства, собирающая эту энергию, как своего рода аккумулятор, и в качестве побочного эффекта дающая Прайму, несущему ее, немыслимую силу. Ну, ограниченную, конечно - ограничения Оптимус прекрасно знал.  
Но требования к Прайму...  
Ох, шлак. Мертвое поле, окутывающее непроявленные, потенциальные Искры. Его контролирует артефакт. Артефакт убивает носителя. Поэтому ее ставят гаснущим меха, и позволяют погаснуть им совсем - чтобы Искра, задержанная между обычной реальностью и Планом Всех Искр, оставалась ни там, ни там. Полумертвый, полуживой, возвращенный из мертвых, управляющей некроэнергией меха.  
Нет, в таких выражениях это все очень напоминало десептиконскую пропаганду.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь о Старскриме? - тупо и беспомощно спросил Оптимус, придавленный и несчастный.  
\- Он перестал до меня домогаться. Что я еще мог подумать? - Мегатрон безразлично пожал плечами. - Мой первый офицер некрофил, и я весьма этому рад. Возвращаясь к теме: я официально принял должность Протектора, и это значит, я обязан не только охранять Кибертрон от тебя, но и защищать твой разваливающийся труп, чтобы он продержался как можно дольше.  
Оптимус откашлялся.  
\- Давай-ка проясним. Последний раз мой, с позволения сказать, труп, разваливался ровно после того, как на меня рухнул Менейсор. Как я помню, когда на тебя приземлился Омега Суприм, ты тоже был немного не в форме. Все остальное время я не разваливаюсь. А что до охраны Кибертрона - тебе напомнить, кто первым начал использовать подкорковые глубинные бомбы, кто залил в систему дезинфекции Айкона разлагающий агент, кто именно разнес Полихекс? Или сам вспомнишь?  
\- Если вынуть из тебя Матрицу, ты умрешь, - плотоядно ухмыльнулся тиран. - И вопрос к твоему начмеду, почему он не знает о таких интересных вещах... или почему не считает нужным ставить тебя о них в известность. Что до моих решений - на тот момент они были оправданы. Видишь ли, я официально принял титул Протектора, но не стал проходить ритуал. Догадываешься, почему? Угу, вижу, догадываешься. Потому что традиционно в случае необходимости остановить мертвеца эту задачу вешают на другого невезучего покойника, а я предпочитаю не умирать. Так что чем мог, тем и действовал.  
\- То есть ты не мой Протектор. То есть вообще не Протектор - без ритуала Матрица Протекторства недействительна, - Оптимус выдохнул - от облегчения и от того, как перекосило Мегатрона. - Шлак, если выдернуть из тебя ти-ког, ты тоже довольно быстро умрешь. И Старскрим счастливо сделает из тебя подставку для ног.  
Этого не стоило, конечно, говорить, но Оптимус не удержался.  
\- В отличие от тебя, для кого не смертельным будет даже потеря ти-ког. И мозгового модуля, - Мегатрон побарабанил пальцами по стволу пушки. - С учетом того, что другого Протектора у нас нет, ты примешь мою кандидатуру без возражений. А теперь, если мы закончили с оскорблениями, сплетнями и запоздавшим на миллиард орн брифингом, давай решать, что делать будем. У нас по-прежнему на руках зомби, с которым в прямом взаимодействии не справилась куча бойцов... И поддерживающий этого зомби автобот. С этим надо что-то делать, знаешь ли.  
\- Я найду Сайдсвайпа. Это проблема моей фракции и я смогу убедить его перестать активировать покойного... - Оптимус осекся от странного выражения, с которым на него смотрел Мегатрон.

 

***

 

Оптимус собрал весь штаб. Его подчиненные выглядели необычайно взволнованными, и он поспешил их успокоить:  
\- Соратники. У меня наконец-то появилась достаточно четкая информация об этих убийствах, чтобы монстр, который их совершал, наконец-то понес заслуженное наказание.  
Почему-то повисла настороженная тишина, и никаких выражений радости не последовало. Разве что Проул был невозмутим: фейсплейт праксианца не выдавал никаких эмоций, как всегда.   
\- Монстр? - Кап уточнил это деловито, даже ки-гару вытащил изо рта. - Или это ты так про десептиконов?  
\- Нет. Это был автобот. В прошлом - автобот.  
\- Это не я! - заорал вдруг Бамблби, вскочил. - Да, да, я чудовище, но я никого не убивал! - он замер, и добавил. - В этот ворн, - он помолчал еще, и поправился. - Из автоботов.  
Оптимус кашлянул, зачем-то опустил маску, потом снова ее поднял.   
\- Ну, в этом смысле мы все чудовища, - начал было вставать с места Айронхайд, но Прайм остановил его, положив руку на плечо.   
\- Бамблби, отойди к стене и, эээ, продемонстрируй свою сущность. Я, гм... хотел бы убедиться, что ты не подходишь под характерные признаки, эээ... этого конкретного монстра. Будь так добр.  
\- Это не Би, - напряженно проговорил Джазз, - и я КРАЙНЕ против того, чтобы он демонстрировал свою сущность. Потому что тогда проявится моя, и всем выжившим будет очень неловко.  
-Та-ак, - Прайм прочистил вокалайзер. - Нет, я в принципе верю, что это не Бамблби... у меня есть некоторые основания. Тогда я задам нескромный вопрос относительно твоей собственной природы, если ты не возражаешь. Можно в личный канал. Кстати, если по нелепой случайности кто-то еще не хочет попасть под раздачу за чужие преступления, самое время делать каминг-аут.  
\- Я шарктикон, - небрежно сообщил Джазз, - и если этот квинт начнет на меня смотреть, я за себя не ручаюсь.  
\- Это именно та причина, по которой я отказываюсь принимать истинную форму! - согласился Бамблби. - Я бы скорее Рэтчета заподозрил.  
\- Конечно, мне делать больше нечего, гоняться в ночи за крупнотоннажниками и принудительно залечивать их прямо до смерти, - фыркнул старший медик негромко. - Вот, значит, почему вы двое у меня под любыми предлогами с осмотров сбегаете, не просто так. А просто словами сказать не судьба была? Прайм, если что, мои секреты я тебе в частном виде скину, но вообще я не монстр.   
\- Но и не такой простой меха, как хочешь казаться?- предположил Оптимус так же негромко. - К тебе у меня потом будут отдельные вопросы. Ладно. Кто-нибудь еще? Шарктиконы, квинтессоны, ходячие мертвецы... Кто тут у нас Искроед, раз уж такая пьянка пошла?   
\- Ну, я, если тебе так важно знать точно, - хмыкнул Проул. - Просто праздник какой-то.  
Оптимус мигнул.  
\- Я спросил всерьез.  
Вместо ответа Проул как-то странно провалил часть брони с фейсплейта, перестроив ее... в другой вид. Слева на Оптимуса все еще смотрел Проул. Справа - пялилась тварь из ночных кошмаров.  
Прайм прислонился к стене, и кашлянул вентиляцией, затем прошелся вдоль стола для брифингов, оглядывая соратников.   
\- В этой комнате нормальные меха вообще есть? - наконец выдавил он каким-то странным голосом. - Я имею ввиду, обычные, без ужасающих секретов и тайн, типа тех гражданских, кого мы брались защищать в начале этой войны?  
Кап саркастически хмыкнул и тоже встал, скрипя суставами (Рэтчет при этом поморщился).  
\- Оптимус, при всем моем к тебе уважении... Обычному меху в полной монстров комнате не очень хочется признавать себя, уж извини, едой. Однако вот я, скажем, обычный меха, вот Рэтчет подтвердит. Я не боюсь.  
\- Потому что нишлака не обычный меха, - раздался сдавленный и неопознаваемый голос с дальней стороны стола, где сидели разведчики. - Обычные меха редко помнят создание Кибертрона.  
\- Я просто древний. Но при этом - обыкновенный, - повысил голос Кап.  
\- Ты просто вечный, - поднялся Магнус, - в отличие от меня. Извини, Оптимус, я должен был признаться раньше. Ненавижу ложь. В смысле, нынешний я - ненавидит ложь.  
У него раскрылась грудная броня - как при выдвижении Искры - но вместо Искры оттуда вылез небольшой меха, похожий на дрона. Крохотный, по размерам больше напоминающий кассету... он повел плечами, и неловко улыбнулся.   
\- Ультра Магнус скорее должность, чем имя, и скорее доспехи, чем меха невероятной живучести и силы. Я уже шестой, кто занимает это место с начала войны. Мне очень жаль.  
\- Это отлично объясняет, почему он выкарабкивался из всех передряг, - заметил Дрифт.  
\- А ты вообще не выбрался, - огрызнулся меха, изображавший Магнуса. - Сам призрак, а корчит тут настоящего! Я хотя бы живой!  
Оптимус сел, подпер шлем кулаком, и принялся наблюдать за разворачивающейся трагикомедией - молча. Похоже, это было самое умное из всего, что тут можно было поделать. Взаимные обвинения и упреки действительно затрагивали почти каждого меха в комнате: Дрифт, присоединившийся к сожженному еще в начале войны Кругу Света (им это не мешало, впрочем, вербовать рекрутов), обвинял в монструозности Персептора. Персептор не отрицал, что он действительно беглый AI в похищенном корпусе ученого, но утверждал, что он хотя бы сохранил личность и историю своего корпуса, в отличие от Миража. Мираж кричал, что это все наветы недоброжелателей, и он никогда не был Призраком Айконской оперы - ну почти никогда, и в любом случае он уж точно никогда не убивал меха, завлекая их нейропсихическими звуковыми волнами в ловушки, как некоторые кассетники тут. Бластер горячился и размахивал руками, утверждая, что молва преувеличивает, и "песни сирены" были далеко не такими смертельными, как принято считать, максимум фобию или кратковременное расстройство можно было заработать от прослушивания, и вообще, он давно завязал...  
Из открывшегося неестественным образом шлема внезапно остановившегося Тракса вылез человек в военной форме - детеныш человека, сел на срезе его дентапласта и горестно зарыдал, признаваясь, что эксперимент убил его друга и он тоже больше не может врать.  
Рэтчет, игнорируя гвалт, раскрыл грудную броню и снял часть шлема, приобретая хорошо знакомые Оптимусу черты легендарного Некробота, и принялся что-то отмечать в своем датападе. Айронхайд с нервным хохотом признавался, что он вырезал ту колонию на Сигма-4, но это было-то до войны, и его даже не поймали. Хаунд грозил ему кулаком и в ответ орал, что он, как Высший Дрон Всеискры, должен его тут же немедленно и сожрать за нарушение основной директивы на запрет убийства в мирное время, но Хаунду этого делать не хочется и вообще он недавно сожрал четыре безыскровых самолета и на Хаунда у него уже кислота не выделяется, лучше б молчал.  
Проул продолжал наблюдать.  
\- Я уже раскрыл дело, - уронил он в паузе. - У меня есть трекер, который точно укажет местонахождение Санстрайкера.  
Оптимус вопросительно на него глянул, и Проул, развернув откуда-то сегментированный хвост, коснулся острым кончиком аккурат между стеклами на груди Прайма.  
За их спинами набирал обороты Великий Камингаутовый Скандал - во всяком случае, так это грандиозное событие было впоследствии зарегистрировано в архивах и памяти присутствующих. Оптимус покосился через плечо, затем вздохнул...   
\- Проул, пошли поймаем его. Вдруг еще что-то можно сделать по части его сознания? Похоже, ходячий мертвец в наш коллектив впишется отлично... а вот с Сайдсвайпом у меня будет очень непростой разговор.

 

\- Полагаю, его мозговой модуль частично повредило в процессе умирания его брата, - Рэтчет, вернувшийся в обычный вид, догнал их через десяток шагов. - Я регистрировал, люди убивали Санстрайкера долго, и это имеет большое влияние на близнецовую Искру… Но вот создание зомби я не предугадал.  
Оптимус покосился мрачно на свои грудные пластины, затем на медика.   
\- Ты чинил меня, наверное, больше раз, чем прошло ворнов с начала конфликта. И вот сейчас я из совершенно постороннего источника узнаю, что Прайм в принципе бессмертен, потому что умирает при вступлении в должность. Рэтч, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать на этот счет?  
Доктор меланхолично подбросил в руке гаечный ключ, повертел его и убрал в наручный контейнер.   
\- Это многое объясняет. Например, почему ты не умирал у меня на столе, хотя по всем признакам был обязан, и не раз. Любого другого меха такие повреждения давно разорвали бы в клочья.   
Рэтчет жизнерадостно хмыкнул, и после крохотной паузы снова заговорил, не давая себя перебить:  
\- Кроме того, все эти возможные странности действительно не влияли ни на что. Ни у тебя, ни у остальных бойцов.  
\- Некробот не очень интересуется живыми, - заметил Проул ровно, - именно поэтому так хорошо их чинит.  
\- Ферст Эйду мешает его волнение, умрут ли пациенты, - согласился Рэтчет без малейшей обиды. - Проул, кем ты питаешься?  
\- Невинными искрами, разумеется, не могу же я изменить свою природу. Десептиконскими невинными искрами, если это важно, - сейчас, когда к Прайму была обращена сохранившаяся (фальшивая!) половина шлема тактика, только сегментированный хвост и напоминал о жутком содержимом под приятной внешностью. Оптимус поймал себя на мысли, что в общем, после стольких орн совместной работы, ему как-то не страшно шагать рядом с Пожирателем Искр из легенд и страшилок. Тем паче что корпусов с погашенной Искрой вокруг Проула никогда особо не наблюдалось.   
\- И с какой частотой и в каком объеме тебе эта подпитка нужна, если не секрет? Кстати, о невинных искрах десептиконов - где ты их берешь? Я с трудом могу составить десептиконов и невинность в одно предложение.  
\- Один десептикон, всего один. Мы с ним в прекрасном взаимовыгодном союзе - он меня кормит, я избавляю его от лишних воспитанников, а то у него уже места в деке нет. Надеюсь, свои нелюбимые кассеты он тоже когда-нибудь отдаст мне... - Проул мечтательно вздохнул. - Хватает примерно одной Искры в пять-шесть ворн.  
Кассеты... десептикон... Оптимус осознал, о ком тактик говорит, и едва не споткнулся.  
Потом вспомнил о собственном большом (во всяком случае, он надеялся на большую продолжительность) секрете, и решил, что лучше оставить критику при себе. Как говорится, если живешь в стеклянном доме...   
\- То есть, если подвести итог, то мы все - хорошо социализированная группа монстров, я правильно понял вас двоих?  
\- Я не монстр, - повторил Рэтчет, - я вообще не механоид в понятном и привычном тебе, Оптимус, виде, но мне с вами нравится.  
\- Десептиконы в большинстве совершенно обычные меха. Бомбить города им это не помешало, - Проул нервно махнул хвостом. - Я погасил всего две сотни Искр за актив, если округлять, а Мегатрон сколько? Сотни тысяч!  
\- Не лично, но я понимаю твою точку зрения... в любом случае, у меня серьезные опасения, что воевать дальше в таком составе, наверное, не лучшая идея. Уж больно оно этически сомнительно. И кроме того, у меня есть план того, как можно эээ... попробовать договориться с десептиконами. Раз уж мы все монстры поголовно, можно этим воспользоваться. Хуже не будет.   
В какой-то момент Оптимуса, Рэтчета и Проула догнал Джазз, все так же широко ухмыляясь.   
\- Босс, я с вами. Бамблби там показывает щупальца, а я, признаться, напрягаюсь в такие моменты, да и вообще я как-то привык уже, что монстров в помещении не больше двух-трех...   
\- Причем один из них ты? - уточнил Проул, складывая пластины брони в стандартный вариант.   
\- Проул, дружище, ты, как всегда, смотришь в самую суть вещей! И у меня к вам обоим будет большая личная просьба. Я прямо даже не знаю, с чего начать, но попробую, конечно. Короче, давайте обойдемся без шуток о шарках, настоящих шарках и прочих шарктиконах, ладно? Меня наш замечательный разведчик ими уже пятую сотню орнов троллит.  
\- Бамблби? - уточнил Оптимус очень ровно. - Прости, мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к осознанию тебя шарктиконом.  
Джазз несколько трансформировал шлем, показывая, что его челюсть может открываться намного шире, чем это предусмотрено конструкцией, и подмигнул.  
Проул, втянув хвост и приведя броню окончательно в привычный вид, кашлянул двигателем. Затем своим излюбленным тоном высочайшего занудства сообщил, что надеется на здравомыслие и рассудительность всех знакомых ему носителей автоботского знака, и что лично он, Проул, не получил никаких данных, способных изменить его отношение к кому-либо из коллег. И что он вообще не понимает, что, собственно, произошло такого особенного, что все так волнуются. В сущности-то, ничего ж не изменилось, верно?  
Оптимус пожал плечами, все еще пытаясь уместить в процессоре мысль о том, что он не единственный монстр в штабе, и даже, кажется, не самый ужасный. Это странно успокаивало.  
\- Ничего, босс, привыкнешь. Привык же Айронхайд.  
\- Он знал только про Рэтчета, а Рэтчет, согласись, всего лишь мирный Проводник Искр, ничего плохого никогда не делавший, - Проул хмыкнул задумчиво. - С другой стороны, я предполагаю заметное улучшение взаимоотношений в штабе. Секреты плохо влияют на доверие.  
\- Многие десептиконы с тобой не согласятся, - проворчал Рэтчет, и тоже окончательно вернул себе прежнюю внешность. - И кстати, о десептиконах: возможно, нам стоит прибавить скорости, потому что согласно моим сканерам впереди как раз они, причем не один и не два. Возможно, не только мы тут чего-то хотим от мертвого тела.  
Оптимус прибавил шаг. Ему иррационально не хотелось трансформироваться - нет, он не верил, конечно, в глупую спарковскую страшилку, что шарктикон больше всего любит впиваться в меха в момент смены формы, но проверять почему-то не был готов.

 

Этот район был максимально удален от людей - и автоботы, и десептиконы после нескольких инцидентов с мелкими белковым пронырами не особо жаждали общаться с ними лишние клики. Оптимус, выходя на заброшенную дорогу, напомнил себе разобраться, что произошло с Траксом, и что это была за личинка в его шлеме. Радиация здесь была не так уж высока, но по меркам белковых убийственная. Самое лучшее место для колонизации механоидами - старый полигон для испытаний, припорошенный снегом. Впереди, у руин капитальных строений, фиксировался не только Сайдсвайп, но и Мегатрон, и боевиконы.   
Автоботы едва не опоздали - уже начиналась стрельба.  
Однако при появлении Прайма Мегатрон развернулся - не опуская оружия. Остальные десептиконы тоже явно не горели желанием штурмовать развалины, где фиксировалась автоботская метка, и могло быть сколько угодно ходячих трупов (именно такой обрывок переговоров Проул, ухмыльнувшись, передал остальным членам группы).  
\- Итак, Прайм, - громыхнул Мегатрон странно-благожелательным тоном, - ты решил помогать нам или им? Или просто рядом постоишь, не вмешиваясь?  
\- Это мои солдаты. Назад. - Оптимус прошел вперед, перекрывая всем оперативный простор. - Я собираюсь попробовать кое-что из моих способностей, и лучше бы вам просто не мешать.  
В записях Мегатрона были странные схемы возвращения дезактивов. Оптимус не был так уж уверен, что они имеют хоть какое-то отношение к реальности, но попробовать стоило - тем более что Сайдсвайп сначала затих, потом написал в приватный канал:  
"Босс, ты хочешь вытащить Санни?"  
"И тебя тоже, Сайдс, так что будь добр, не делай глупостей", - ответил Прайм, и окончательно перекрыл проход плечами.   
\- Я подумал над твоими словами, Мегатрон, и нет, я не теряю контроль над собой, так что не вздумай убивать двух... - он хотел сказать "двух шарков одним ударом", но осекся при взгляде на Джазза. - Короче, постойте пока тут, а я попробую разобраться со своими бойцами.  
Мегатрон жестом остановил рванувшегося вперед Дэденда, с интересом наблюдая.  
"У них интереснейшая переписка, и я подозреваю, что слабый пароль - это намек на то, что они знают, что я ее читаю", - передал Проул. - "Мегатрон пишет, что хочет увидеть сияние Прайма впервые за ворны. Не уверен, что понимаю его".  
Думать долго о том, что Мегатрон имел ввиду, Оптимус не стал. У него было и без того достаточно проблем, чтобы сконцентрироваться, подключиться к мощностям Матрицы и загрузить нужные программы, ощущавшиеся чужеродными и враждебными даже на первый взгляд. А потом... потом они развернулись и встали как положено, и Прайму оказалось глубоко безразлично то, как это все ощущалось. Рядом была страдающая Искра, и Искра погасшая, но все еще цепляющаяся за жизнь - искореженная, обезумевшая от холода и разрушения корпуса... Это следовало остановить. Правила и законы не допускали возвращения угасших Искр из Колодца обратно в покинутые тела... однако сейчас Искра погасла, но не ушла, продолжая удерживаться в корпусе за счет энергии близнеца. Следовало как-то исправить ситуацию - или погасить вторую, или временно зажечь первую. Прайм мог и то, и другое. Конечно потом, рано или поздно, и Сайдсвайп, и Санстрайкер погаснут. Все умрут рано или поздно, это Прайм знал собственной броней, схемами, самой основой своего существования... но к Санстрайкеру он привык, и память об этой привычке заставила его протянуть руку в темноту, и коснуться серого, крошащегося запястья ходячего трупа.   
\- Вставай и иди со мной, и будет сила моя твоей энергией, - пришли слова в вокалайзер сами собой. - Твое время еще не настало.  
Оптимус - та его часть, которая не превратилась в ходячий монумент - весело удивился исчезнувшим теням, только через клик просчитав, что новый источник света - он сам. Свет заставлял скукоживаться и чернеть листья на окружающих деревцах, но броню Санстрайкера окрасило сначала сталисто-серым, потом желтым. Меха желтел неравномерно, рывками, цвет активной краски с разнородных элементов его корпуса сражался клики, вспыхивая зеленым, синим, охристым, но сдавался под естественным базовым оттенком.  
Сайдсвайп погасил линзы и судорожно держался за бластер.  
Рэтчет достал рамку с именами и, найдя нужную строчку, одним движением ее стер. На вопросительный взгляд Проула он пожал плечами.   
"Это может подождать," - пояснил он по нешифрованной связи. - "В конце концов, набрать несколько глифов заново я всегда успею."  
Мегатрон задумчиво глядел, как из темной дыры в земле выходит тот, кого он в записи видел несомненным покойником, и на проявляющийся в неестественном сиянии цвет брони тоже смотрел скорее философски, чем пораженно.  
Санстрайкер простоял примерно брийм, а потом рухнул под ноги Рэтчету, деловито трансформирующему руку в пилу.  
\- У тебя половина деталей не сочетается, - пробурчал медик негромко, - а еще треть - на другом энергопотреблении.  
Сайдсвайп сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Прайм, - он сжал кулак у Искры, - ты все-таки настоящий Прайм.  
\- А что, были сомнения? - Проул шагнул ближе, готовясь защищать союзников, если понадобится. Джазз, продолжая ухмыляться, шагнул к десептиконам.   
\- Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, - проговорил диверсант с некоторым усилием, явно преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, - я должен спросить, намерен ли Лорд-Протектор выполнять свои обязанности в полном объеме теперь, когда, ммм, как бы это обозначить... Прайм наконец-то тоже начал их исполнять как, эээ, его предшественники? Или даже со всем этим мы будем продолжать войну?  
Хороший вопрос. Оптимус передал Джаззу благодарность по очень хорошо закрытому каналу.  
\- Вы всегда можете сдаться, - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся во все клыки, не хуже шарктиконьих. - Проявившийся Прайм без Протектора - нас могут ждать очень забавные времена. Например, полностью вымершая Земля, тебе она нравится, Оптимус, не правда ли? Или миллионы поднимающихся повсюду безыскровых механизмов.  
\- Действительно, Прайм с мертвым Лордом-Протектором сейчас будет крайне неудачным выбором, - Джазз кивнул, будто обсуждались сорта энергона или марка присадок в смазку. - Хотя, насколько я помню, большинство предыдущих Лордов-Протекторов умирали перед вступлением в должность, и им это не мешало... так что, Лорд Мегатрон, вы можете выбирать. Я и мои товарищи проследим, чтобы правильный выбор был для вас предпочтительнее... вы ведь уже получили последнее обновление списка "кто есть кто" в автоботском штабе, или те жучки на Оптимусе были не ваши?   
Оптимус очень хорошо знал Мегатрона. Достаточно, чтобы заметить краткий взгляд в сторону - микроклик недоумения, направленного туда, где обычно стоял Старскрим.  
И Старскрим явился, рухнув с неба самым роскошным пике строго между лидерами (и жутко заскрипев дожигателем).  
\- Вы уже готовы подраться? - уточнил он с живым интересом, - или я успел вовремя, чтобы принести вам гениальную идею?  
Боевиконы вместе с Дэдендом незаметно принялись отступать. Обычно позиция возле эпицентра дебатов лидера и его первого зама была весьма рискованной.  
Оптимус переместился так, чтобы закрывать собой группу некомбатантов: Рэтчета, Санстрайкера и Сайдсвайпа, явно неспособного сейчас на активные действия. Затем кивнул:  
\- По крайней мере, мне интересно, так что излагай.  
Мегатрон на удивление тоже не стал стрелять по подозрительно неверному заму, и с интересом его рассматривал.  
\- Вы можете сцепиться как два идиота, - Старскрим прошелся туда-обратно, но потом замер - а то не скрыл бы хромоту, - и это будет самое идиотское решение в вашем активе. Хотя нет, Мегатрон, у тебя были более глупые, и да, я все еще о той бомбе. Так вот, - он отмахнулся от грозного рычания, - чтобы Прайм не разрушал нашу реальность, ему нужен Протектор. Чтобы Протектор вступил в должность на самом деле, он должен умереть. Как и Прайм. Уточненные данные, прости-прости, Мегатрон, - Старскрим сделал настолько издевательский жест, что пнуть его захотелось даже Оптимусу. Или потрясти, заставляя говорить уже быстрее. - Но есть другой вариант. Переговоры. У меня есть кое-какой слух - не очень-то надежный - что Праймас откажется от некоторых требований, если мы его наконец воскресим, а это куда более любопытное дело, чем старания уничтожить остатки нашей расы в этой грязи.  
\- По части воскрешения - это к нему, - Мегатрон сделал жест рукой (и пушкой) в сторону Оптимуса, и меха за его спиной сделали еще пару шагов назад, а Джазз ухмыльнулся еще шире. - По части переговоров - ко мне. И, Старскрим, ты ведь догадываешься, кто будет первым десептиконским зомби, которого я подниму, если мне придется заняться этим после смерти?  
\- Я отказываюсь становиться зомби. И это совершенно излишне, я только что вернулся с Кибертрона и могу сказать, что некоторые архивы целы, - Старскрим похабно ухмыльнулся и смерил Оптимуса взглядом, полным концентрированного голода. Как будто не Джазз тут был шарктиконом... - Я знаю, как разработать переходник, снимающий часть некроэнергии через Матрицу Протекторства, но не требующий мертвого протектора. Но вы же оба понимаете, что никто никого в таком случае не подчинит?  
Оптимус кивнул. Он уже разработал схему противодействия Мегатрону, но война, вышедшая на уровень сражений с использованием некроэнергии, уничтожит всю вселенную.  
\- Кибертрон мне нужен в живом и рабочем состоянии, как и остальной юниверсум, - подтвердил Мегатрон, и хмыкнул, затем поправился, - нам нужен. Ничего. Ради блага моих меха я готов потерпеть пару миллиардов ворн эту дохлятину рядом с собой.  
\- И если не прекратишь, то в должность вступишь раньше времени, - негромко проговорил Оптимус, - но пока - не перемирие, а мир. Я требую остановки боевых действий, бессрочно.  
Джазз одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Предлагаю в рамках обговаривания условий выделить по представителю знака, способному не испортиться от пребывания в чужом лагере, а не вести переговоры напрямую лидерам, - скучно проговорил Проул. - Это будет более результативно, и удовлетворяет не только мои личные устремления...  
\- Я выдвигаю свою кандидатуру, - Джазз бодро шагнул вперед, - потому что от десептиконов сейчас подерутся Старскрим и Саундвейв, а я не хочу тратить на это время.  
Мегатрон издал короткий сдавленный звук, переводя взгляд с молчащего связиста на Проула.  
\- Необходимость специально обеспечивать прикрытие для личного контакта - отсутствует, - пропел Саундвейв мелодично. - Сомнения в лояльности избыточны.  
\- Пусть Джазз идет,- разочарованно вздохнул Проул, - обойдусь.  
Саундвейв издал странный звук, похожий на клекот, и Проул только махнул рукой, переходя, видимо, на внутреннюю связь.  
\- Некоторые вещи я предпочитаю не знать, даже если меня мучает чудовищное любопытство, - громыхнул Мегатрон, и судя по шепоту среди боевиконов, те были полностью согласны. - Прайм, я правильно понимаю, что формировать Сенат тебе будет не из кого? С твоим-то составом штаба...  
\- Ну почему же, - в тон ему ответил Оптимус. - У меня есть, например, Мираж, эээ, или вот...  
\- Ред Алерт, - негромко подсказал Рэтчет, не отвлекаясь от оперируемого меха.  
\- Ред Алерт?! О шлак, - Оптимус немедленно вспомнил, что на общем собрании безопасника он не слышал, и кажется, даже не видел.  
\- Возвращайся, - Джазз быстро пересек некую условную полосу, отделяющую автоботов от десептиконов, и встал рядом с Мегатроном. - Я разберусь, не парься. Старскрим, давай, ходу, ходу, хромай шустрее.  
Оптимус мрачно окинул взглядом окружающих, затем в два шага приблизился к Старскриму, и поднял его на руки. Все сделали вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, кроме Рэтчета, который, по-прежнему не отрываясь от пациента, проворчал что-то о том, что хотя бы в этой ситуации ему не нужно напоминать мехам о предохранении. Эту ремарку все тоже дружно проигнорировали.  
В конце концов, Оптимус не верил в принесенные Праймасом Искры, по крайней мере, от зомби, а остальные и так бы справились.   
\- Мне кажется, тут несколько десятков километров, - заметил Старскрим, - и мы или будем идти до вечера, или я поеду на твоем фургоне, или ты перестанешь делать глупости и дашь мне полететь.  
Впрочем, устроился он с явным комфортом и никуда не спешил.  
\- Старскрим... - безнадежно пробормотал Оптимус, когда они достаточно отдалились от остальной группы. - Старскрим, заткнись. У меня на базе параноик, который тысячи орн мне доказывал, что вокруг предатели, злоумышленники, извращенцы и просто чудовища. И этот параноик, имеющий доступ к системе безопасности, не больше цикла назад получил роскошные доказательства своей паранойе... то есть вполне верным теориям, как оказалось. Я понятия не имею, стоит ли мне торопиться на базу, или уже поздно, и что меня там ждет, тоже не представляю.   
\- Тогда прогуляемся, - Старскрим поерзал и окончательно устроился. - Меня не носили на руках с золотого Орна и я не намерен отказываться.

 

***

 

Базу по крайней мере не окружали активные безыскровые танки. Кое-какие из машин дымились, и Оптимус очень надеялся, что дымок исходит не от свежих человеческих тел - белковые оказались редкостно неблагодарными сволочами, но все же не настолько.  
Автоботы справились без него, отогнав противника, и даже любезно расчистив проход.  
\- Старскрим, решил сменить сторону? - радостно вскинулся Скайфайр, расчищавший въезд на базу от останков сгоревших машин.  
\- Не мечтай, я только как советник, - Старскрим счастливо растопырил крылья, и чуть не столкнул себя с рук Оптимуса, но мгновенно впился снова.  
Оптимус машинально пощекотал его слабеньким разрядом, но сейчас лидера занимал другой вопрос.   
\- Все, эээ... живы? Ну, в смысле, насколько все плохо?  
Скайфайр махнул рукой, и потащил очередной остов машинерии в сторону.   
\- Да, жертв нет, просто зайди в зал для совещаний. Там у Реда истерика... и я его, в общем, понимаю.  
\- Давно?  
\- С джоор. Он начал сразу после отступления войск белковых, - Скайфайр махнул рукой, - кричит, что мы его не понимаем.   
Оптимус кивнул и прошел под высокий свод шлюза. Дверь за ним распахнулась, меняя воздух на технический, обедненный кислородом. Быстро смонтировали. Нужно будет проведать Тракса и разобраться, что с ним. Потом.  
Старскрим выкрутился с его рук и встал, только немного пошатнувшись.  
\- Не собираюсь давать еще больше почвы для пересудов, - заявил он самодовольно.  
Прайм только усмехнулся: он отлично представлял и тщеславие Старскрима, и его нежелание показаться уязвимым в окружении... ммм... недавних врагов. В любом случае, сведения о статусе Старскрима как посла десептиконов со всеми возможными последствиями нарушения дипломатической неприкосновенности он уже в сеть закинул, и сейчас шагал, медленно выдыхая: как бы то ни было, самые страшные сценарии уже не осуществились, и слава чему угодно.  
В зале для брифингов их взглядам открылась картина, достойная кисти полностью съехавшего с катушек художника.  
Рэд Алерт одной рукой обнимал огромный куб, заключавший в себя белкового - куб жизнеобеспечения, чтобы бедный воздух личинку не убил - и отчаянно махал второй, отталкивая от себя Инферно.  
Большой каминаутовый скандал докатился уже до этапа, на котором врекеры признались, что часть из них не совсем меха, и представление о том, что у них есть Искры, сильно преувеличены.  
Вообще, по итогам обычных меха на базе оказалось очень и очень немного, и сейчас ни одного рядом с Ред Алертом не было. Был Хаунд, молча разливавший по кубам энергон. Был Бамблби, мягко увещевающий безопасника, и обвивший его талию двумя из тонких щупалец. Бластер пытался было периодически что-то вставить в разговор, но на него все шикали.  
Его открывшаяся истинная суть, которую Мегатрон скопировал для одного из самых страшных соратников, сильно нервировала автоботов - шутка ли, ты с ним говоришь, а он тихонько гасит твою Искру!  
\- Мой психотерапевт убеждал меня, что я неправ, тысячу ворн! - застонал Ред Алерт.  
\- Это который? - пробурчал Инферно недовольно. - Ранг, что ли? Так он, ээ, ну...   
\- С отозванной лицензией, - неожиданно проговорил Бамблби. Его опознать можно было по желтым проблескам металла, и по характерно-невинному фейсплейту... единственному из пяти. Остальные были странно-погасшими и неактивными. - Я бы сказал тебе, что ты прав, и почти все понимал правильно, но тогда ведь надо было бы признаваться, а я так и представлял всю эту радостную исповедь под дулами, и как-то было не очень, ну, то есть, ты пойми, я тебя очень-очень уважал всегда, и сейчас тоже уважаю еще больше... Ты же почти про всех почти все знал, да?  
\- Он меня убедил, что это просто паранойя, а вы нормальные! - заорал Рэд Алерт еще трагичнее.  
Оптимус шагнул вперед, и тоже прихватил его за плечевой блок.  
\- Ты догадался правильно, и ты молодец. Я даже не подозревал, что происходит, но вы все остаетесь моим штабом.  
\- Его именно это и беспокоит, - Хаунд обошел всех присутствующих, и раздал всем кубы, а затем в задумчивости остановился возле контейнера с человечком, и потер фейсплейт. - Если кого-то интересует мое мнение, то в общем и целом, не случилось ничего экстраординарного. Ну всплыло кое-что о кое-ком. Я под командой кое-кого из этих кое-кого пол-галактики на брюхе обползал, и почти каждого из них в бою прикрывал. Ред, ты нормальный вменяемый меха, просто у нас, ребятки, бог-прародитель злобный долбоеб, вот и все.  
Бамблби хмыкнул, и помахал щупальцем в воздухе.   
\- Ага. Я лучше, и даже поклонения не требую! - потом смутился и завозил остальными по полу, бормоча, что не настаивает на обожествлении.  
Оптимус решил аккуратно замять этот конфликт, и крепче сжал Реда, возвращая его в реальность:  
\- Я заключил мир с десептиконами. Мы скоро вернемся на Кибертрон.  
Ред Алерт пару раз мигнул оптикой, и обратил внимание на окружающий мир достаточно, чтобы заметить Старскрима.   
\- Они же, как всегда, обманут, - только и вздохнул он, затем снова обнял куб с хуманом и встал. - Оптимус, но хотя бы теперь ты будешь мне верить? Я, конечно, не чета всему остальному ассорти мехаубийц, но я все равно обеспечиваю безопасность лучше всех. И если я остаюсь начбезом... Если... то мне плевать, кто вы такие, потому что если вы автоботы, тогда вы будете соблюдать технику безопасности! - завопил неожиданно он, тыча пальцем свободной руки во всех подряд.   
\- Будем-будем, - пообещал Оптимус. - Если ты переработаешь правила внутреннего распорядка так, чтобы мы снова были в безопасности, я выпишу тебе разрешение установить три дополнительные камеры.  
Белковый из куба неслышно завопил, колотя кулачками по стеклу.  
Намечалась масса дел.

 

***

 

В огромном и мрачном командном отсеке десептиконов Джазз в своих радостных светлых тонах смотрелся как кристалл с легендами посреди пыточной.  
\- Итак, - Мегатрон задумчиво смерил его взглядом, - шарктикон, верно?  
Джазз задумчиво на него посмотрел, затем провел рукой по антеннам.   
\- И заметь, до сих пор никто не подозревал, кроме тех, кому это было положено. Я хорош.  
\- Возможно. У тебя есть некий истинный внешний вид? Я предпочитаю понимать, с кем работаю.  
Мегатрон изучал его с тяжелым вниманием.  
Джазз прошелся от стены до стола, затем обратно.   
\- Мне не сложно, конечно. Проблема в том, что меха обычно меня считают естественным врагом, и реагируют, кха, инстинктивно... А у тебя ооочень мощная пушка, и увернуться от выстрела мне будет тяжеловато. Не то, чтобы совсем невозможно, но... - он облизнул губы и приподнял визор. - К тому же, мне говорили, что так я выгляжу привлекательным, в особенности для крупных, уверенных в себе меха.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул и демонстративно отсоединил провода, снижая точность пушки.   
\- Трансформируйся. Я хочу увидеть, какое чудовище будет со мной работать.  
\- Каждый из твоих замов коннектится с ничуть не меньшим чудовищем, - Джазз ухмылялся, и его ухмылка становилась все более зубастой и широкой, демонстрируя уже не рот, но пасть. Менялись конечности, становясь лапами. Даже торс становился другим - чуть менее угловатым, круглее и массивнее. По сравнению с карикатурными бронированными пожирателями, какими шарктиконов описывали легенды, этот выглядел больше похожим на звероморфа-фелиноида, модифицированного под водную среду. Массивный хвост позволял держать равновесие, а пасть выглядела внушительно даже в сомкнутом виде. Сияющие окуляры словно гипнотизировали.  
Их оказалось четыре - вот что прикрывал визор. Четыре очень узких и злых синих окуляра, довольно длинное тело, узкие прыжковые стопы с острейшими когтями.  
\- Когда я долго нахожусь в этой форме, я хочу кого-нибудь сожрать, - проурчал шарктикон, делая осторожный шаг вперед.  
Мегатрон стоял, не меняя позы - не столько атакующей, сколько угрожающей. Затем, когда Джазз приблизился почти вплотную, десептикон тяжело уронил ладонь на загривок шарктикона, заставляя пригнуться к полу.   
\- Потерпишь. Будешь хорошим монстриком - может быть, покормлю, - Мегатрон крепко прихватил хребтовый гребень, не давая разогнуться. - Это моя территория, и ты здесь без моего разрешения никого не жрешь.  
Слабое рычание перешло в чуть более угрожающий тон, хвост отчаянно реял, но не пытался вонзиться в броню. Еще пара кликов - и Джазз затих, тяжело вентилируясь и оставаясь в этой противоестественной для меха позе.  
Как только ладонь исчезла, он выгнул спину, высоко поднял шлем и снова зарычал.  
\- Никогда не смей называть меня хорошим монстриком. Найдешь другие слова - посмотрим, - Джазз еще раз рыкнул - и быстро вернулся в робомод, последним скрывая хвост.  
\- Никогда не смей мне угрожать. - Мегатрон произнес это без нажима в голосе, не пытаясь напугать... Просто предупредил, но пластины брони как-то непроизвольно подрагивали от этого предупреждения. - Джазз. Теперь, когда мы выяснили, у кого калибр крупнее, можешь начинать работу. Я хочу увидеть, с какими правками автоботы смогут принять обновленный кодекс законов, и предварительный план реставрации Кибертрона. Связь с Праймом у тебя отсюда будет, энергон тоже. С вопросами по документам и предложениями обращайся сразу ко мне.

 

***

 

Они действительно работали допоздна, и Джазз убедился, что Мегатрон серьезно готовился к подписанию мира: продуманные комплексные гарантии и требования, программы интеграции боевиков в общество, права и обязанности, переделывание социальной иерархии и структуры общества в целом... Похоже, Мегатрон задумался об этом всем уже очень давно, если судить по объемам документации. Предварительные договоренности и проекты взаимодействия сортировались: что-то было неприемлемым, и уходило на доработку; что-то требовало минимальных корректур, и шло на одобрение Прайму; что-то правилось на коленке прямо в процессе. Джазз сортировал файл за файлом, а сам не мог избавиться от воспоминания: чужая ладонь сжимает его гребень, принуждая согнуться, принять покорную позу, признать чужую волю над собой... Он отлично замечал, какие задумчивые взгляды бросает на него тиран, просто не знал, как их расшифровать. Отвращение? Опасение? Любопытство?  
Поэтому, когда перед ним поставили куб с топливом, Джазз на пол-клика коснулся запястья тирана, просто выясняя реакцию. Рука не отдернулась. Более того, Мегатрон продолжал стоять рядом и смотреть. Другого меха это заставило бы нервничать; Джазз выжидал и наблюдал, как того требовали прошивки.  
\- Ты похож чем-то на Старскрима, - наконец проговорил тиран нейтральным тоном. - Так же маскируешь внешним блеском и треском не самую ущербную суть. И так же вызываешь желание сконнектить тебя, чтоб не выделывался. Если тебя это не интересует, то больше я не буду упоминать этот момент. Если интересует, то да, это предложение интерфейса.  
\- О. Старскрим почему-то был достаточно недоволен коннектом с тобой, - Джазз ухмыльнулся. - Дело только в длительности... процесса? Не спрашивай, откуда я узнал.  
Он осклабился, показывая на клик вторую пасть.  
\- Хм. Старскрим много чем недоволен. В основном тем, что уделять регулярно более трех джооров на сброс напряжения мы с ним позволить себе не могли, а в его случае "по-быстрому" суть пустая трата времени. Исправлять этот дефект конструкции в военных условиях было слишком долго и затратно, а компенсировать полностью, как бы ему хотелось... скажем, у меня были в приоритете другие вещи. Да, дело в длительности. Мои собственные аппетиты несколько скромнее, чем у моего зама. - Мегатрон не смутился ни на миг, и выглядел не столько возбужденным, сколько усталым. Эти признаки Джазз научился читать еще у Оптимуса.  
И в целом, Джазза это куда больше устраивало - возбужденный лидер фракции скорее означал бы какой-то подвох.  
\- Три джоора для меня слишком, - Джазз хмыкнул, - но мы можем проверить, сколько времени хватит.  
Он интересом провел когтем по грудной броне Мегатрона, поддел пластину, немного царапнул.  
\- Интересно, - резюмировал Мегатрон, и без особых усилий извлек автобота из-за стола, поднимая в воздух. - Мне говорили, что я неплох на платформе, и я не слышал жалоб на тебя. Если попробуешь вцепиться клыками - прекращу коннектить и выбью дурь, имей ввиду. В остальном... говори, чего хочется. Телепат здесь Саундвейв, а не я.   
Кварта тирана оказалась... ну, скажем, не роскошнее оптимусовского отсека, разве что больше немного, и платформа была более подходящей для меха, имеющего любовников. Джазз, приземлившись на эту самую платформу, присел на корточки.   
\- А если я хочу при этом не напрягаться, сохраняя маскировку?  
\- Если не будешь меня кусать в порыве страсти, то сколько угодно. Никогда не коннектил звероформеров, - Мегатрон сел на платформу, немного откинулся назад, приглашающе подставляя колени.  
Диверсант если и колебался, то совсем недолго. Со всех сторон этот коннект обещал быть неплох, кроме моральной. Но о какой морали идет речь, когда ты шарктикон? Джазз ухмыльнулся шире.  
\- Мне нужна заправка. Энергон снижает агрессию.  
Ему протянули второй куб, достав из сабспейса. Никаких особых отличий от стандартного энергона из солдатских пайков Джазз не уловил, и медленно пил, пока Мегатрон выглаживал плавными касаниями ему спинные пластины и бедра. Сейчас Джазз сбрасывал маскировку без спешки, словно бы расправляясь из смятого листа металла... во всяком случае, он всегда воспринимал это так. И отвращения на фейсплейте десептикона он не увидел - хотя ждал и искал.  
Мегатрон изучал его с большим вниманием, но совершенно без эмоций. Это начинало раздражать. Джазз предпочитал видеть восхищение или отвращение гораздо четче.  
\- Мне не нравится твое равнодушие, - озвучил он, и щелчком скрутил куб.  
Десептикон помолчал еще несколько кликов, потом провел ладонью по уже деформирующемуся шлему.   
\- Я заинтересован. Просто не люблю это демонстрировать. Если мне внезапно станет все равно, ты это узнаешь по закрывшейся за тобой двери. Впрочем, поясни, чего конкретно ты хочешь?  
\- Мне нравится ощущать эмоции, пробовать их на вкус. Видеть страсть, - пояснил Джазз. - С дронами коннектиться мне не слишком нравится, так что давай, снимай маску. За это могу тоже что-нибудь снять.  
После еще более долгой паузы Мегатрон наконец усмехнулся, и продолжил выглаживать теперь уже определенно звероморфа: трансформация оставила от обычного вида диверсанта только окраску и хищную текучую грацию.   
\- Наглый. Мне такие нравятся.  
Джазз выгнулся у него на коленях, обласкал самыми кончиками когтей шейные магистрали, и потянулся вперед - лизнуть фейсплейт.  
Хвост обвился вокруг поясного сужения, скользнул между проводов пушки, начиная стравливать слабенькие разряды.  
Его прижали плотнее, и тоже начали обрабатывать небольшими разрядами, приятно щекоча чувствительные зоны на стыках брони, и прихватывая все тот же гребень - от таких касаний Джаззу хотелось выгнуться и начать поскуливать, но пока что он держался.  
Гребень был самой чувствительной зоной на корпусе. В боевых условиях Джазз его втягивал, но сейчас выпустил до основания, даже узкие блоки сенсорных групп показал - от прикосновений к ним он трясся, даже в паховую броню лезть не надо было. Он сильно прижал дентопластом магистраль, удовлетворенно урча - ощущать биение энергона ему нравилось до помутнения мыслей.  
Он был сыт, он был спокоен и доволен... Партнеру ничего не грозило. И судя по всему, партнер это понимал. Во всяком случае, не парился по пустякам, и вел уверенно, ощутимо... Джазз просто таял от этой манеры, и глухо подвывал движком. Самое приятное было то, что вот в такой непосредственной близости он улавливал биение Искры под мощными серыми бронепластинами, и эта Искра явно пульсировала желанием. Возбуждением. Если не страстью, то хотя бы похотью и интересом.  
А страсть еще разгорится, Джазз в этом не сомневался. Еще несколько укусов, когти на паховой броне, еще разряды, слитые в пушку, чтобы вздернуть нейросеть. Так, чтобы в ответных ласках ощущалось нетерпение.  
Впрочем, вот это как раз ощущалось слабо, буквально эхом - Джазз вспомнил, что этот меха привык к очень редким и очень долгим марафонам, и чуть успокоился. Ничего, как привык, так и отвыкнет; у Старскрима уже эта вакансия занята. Своими партнерами делиться Джазз не любил.   
\- Хочу джамперрр, - прорычал он тихо, - И сразу це-ли-комм...  
\- Любишь доминантность на платформе?  
Удивительно было, что Мегатрон вообще спрашивал. Джазз взвесил шансы и риски, и кивнул, подтвердив утробным жадным рычанием:  
\- Да, люблю, когда паррртнер сильнее.  
Десептикон только ухмыльнулся, и вновь сгреб пластины гребня ладонью, потом развернул шарка к себе спиной, и долго - не меньше десятка кликов - искал позу, при которой удобнее всего обоим. Наконец пристроился сзади, второй рукой перехватив и отводя в сторону хвост.  
Джазз немедленно его вернул, скользнув по ладони, и на этот раз хвост дернули сильнее, достаточно, чтобы он блаженно охнул.  
\- Можешь не пытаться быть очень осторрожным, - Джазз выгнулся, начиная планировать диверсию - как вывести Мегатрона из этого покоя, заставить рычать и сжимать ему корпус.  
\- Когда пойму, что не сломаю... слишком сильно... - рычал Мегатрон не хуже любого шарка. И двигался намного лучше. Хотя бы потому, что шарков здесь, кроме Джазза, не было, а Мегатрон, опасный и очень-очень возбужденный - был. И это было замечательно, особенно когда он сподобился-таки начать полноценный коннект, мощно вдвинув насадку в шлюз, почти проламывая мембраны и растирая масло по поверхностям деталей.  
Когти мгновенно впились ему в стыки брони, раздвигая проводку, Джазз прогнулся, постанывая и рыча. Джамперная скрутка в таком положении не скручивалась, но искрила, замыкая.  
Восхитительно! А еще горячо, очень скользко - даже мокро - и распирает изнутри, царапая направляющие и мембранные пленки всеми этими чудесными выступами и штекерами... Шарктикон сжался, заставляя рычать уже своего партнера, и запустил пульсацию шлюзовых мембран, стараясь синхронизировать ее с ритмом чужой Искры. Слабая поначалу, эта вибрация могла свести с ума даже очень искушенных меха.  
Она и сводила - рывки тока стали сильнее, топливо вбивалось в его систему так, что уже переполняло ее, а ладонь в гребне не давала Джаззу толком вывернуться. Вот так, да, так - это определенно то, что он хотел узнать о Мегатроне!  
Безо всякого инфоконнекта даже - великолепный вожак, достойный даже для шарка лидер. В какой-то момент Джазз наконец решил этот вопрос окончательно: убивать Мегатрона нерационально, он вполне годится на роль соправителя. Потянет по мощностям. После этого глобальные вопросы политики он из процессора принудительно вывел, и просто наслаждался, уже без тени задней мысли.  
Он выгнулся так сильно, что пристроил шлем на обширном наплечнике, и только ловил кайф, искря и вскрикивая от пробоев все долгие несколько бриймов, пока корпус не накрыло перезагрузкой.  
Мощной и качественной, полноценной настолько, насколько это возможно в принципе, и еще на пару сотен процентов.   
Придя в себя, Джазз первым делом проверил положение партнера - в отключке, замечательно - а потом посочувствовал Старскриму. Действительно, тяжело, когда даже такого мало.  
Ему в целом уже хватило - холодная перезагрузка, все как надо - но Оптимус в очень личном сообщении просил отвлекать Мегатрона от государственных дел так надолго, как только Джазз сможет, не привлекая внимания - так что можно было бы зайти на второй раунд.  
\- Теперь я примерно представляю твои пределы прочности, - неожиданно сообщил, не зажигая оптики, Мегатрон, и Джазз с некоторым конфузом понял, что принял спокойно лежащего меха за оффлайнового.   
Судя по всему, такой выход из перезагрузки тоже был подарочком предыдущего любовника. Или личной особенностью.   
\- Дааа? - протянул он, - и что, какие выводы? Между прочим, этот раз был хорош, но я знаю, как сделать его еще лучше.  
\- Я тоже знаю. У тебя есть протоколы подчинения, иначе бывшие хозяева не смогли бы тобой командовать. Значит, тебе нравится подчиняться, это вызывает у тебя удовольствие в процессе, и гнев после. Я видел подобное. Самый простой способ - я даю тебе ключ выхода из ситуации, потому что потом мы будем работать, и я не хочу внезапной драки с шарктиконом в командном отсеке. Если тебе больно, страшно, неприятно, или еще как-то все перестает устраивать - используй его.  
Джазз промолчал, но сам чувствовал, как дыбится гребень, выдавая лишние эмоции. Потом все же выдавил неохотно:  
\- Дело не в протоколах... точнее, не столько в них, они просто дублируют традиции. Но в целом ты прав, и я ненавижу подчиняться вне платформы.  
\- Я требую совместной работы. Беспрекословно подчиняются мне десептиконы. Большинство десептиконов. Я не буду требовать этого от тебя, - определился Мегатрон. - Но на платформе - почему нет. У тебя будет ключ выхода.  
\- Устраивает, - Джазз кивнул, и устроился поудобнее, демонстрируя гибкость. - Я и раньше догадывался, что ты неплох в роли лидера и альфы. Не ошибался, выходит.   
\- Не ошибался, - согласился Мегатрон. - У тебя есть запись воздушной тревоги?  
Джазз кивнул.  
\- Включай ее, если что-то не по тебе. Или другие неприятные звуки, я учту, что ты можешь растеряться. Крик "прекрати" и рычание считать отказом не буду. Принято?  
Джазз задумчиво провел когтем себе по нижней грани фейсплейта, затем кивнул.   
\- Я потом обдумаю твою идею, но пока я ее приму. И не буду включать никаких таких звуков, если мы сейчас или чуть позже повторим коннект, кстати сказать.  
\- Угрозы, - проворчал Мегатрон, - обожаю. Я хочу быть уверен, что ты не будешь терпеть и это сообщение попало тебе в записи. Не хочу сорвать собственные планы и-за недостаточно добровольного коннекта.  
Разница в подходах к интиму у Прайма и его Протектора завораживала.   
\- Я тебя услышал. Считай, что на платформе я воспринимаю тебя как... очень большого и злого шарка. Буквально.  
Мегатрон фыркнул и легонько сжал его за шею сзади.  
\- Меня устраивает такой взгляд. Уверен, я больше и злее всех других шарков, которых ты знал до меня, - его голос окрасился завораживающими властными нотами.  
Джазз от неожиданности рыкнул, а потом заурчал движком, прижимаясь к платформе и чуть подрагивая кончиком хвоста - там, где у бойцов его вида был шипастый шар, диверсант мог развернуть несколько лезвий.   
\- Это точно. Больше, злее и умммм...нееее...  
Хвост дернулся, и Мегатрон мгновенно его перехватил, накручивая на кулак, и дергая вверх, так, чтобы еще и бедренная часть приподнялась. Так же играючи он ушел от ударов - не очень серьезных, скорее ритуальных. Всерьез навредить ему Джазз не хотел. Не в этот раз.  
С другой стороны, и делать победу над собой слишком легкой и скучной он тоже не стремился, так что парой царапин от когтей броня все же украсилась - у обоих.   
Боевые когти у Мегатрона были ничуть не менее впечатляющими.   
Наконец Джазза все же зафиксировали в безопасной позе, все так же удерживая за холку.  
Он еще раз зарычал - сначала угрожающе, но тон медленно ушел вниз, до задыхающегося, короткого поскуливания, и щелчков - броня медленно уходила в пазы.  
Его заставили переместиться так, чтобы коннект был не только возможен, но и удобен. - Таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, - проворчал Мегатрон. - Раскройся сильнее.  
Джазз зашипел, но повелительное рычание - и легкая вибрация по хвосту - заставила его притихнуть, и действительно начать раскрываться. Он потихоньку начинал дрожать, выгибаясь сильнее, как будто ластился под руки.  
Это не было лаской, но от прикосновений Джазз разогревался, и уже чувствовал капли масла в соединительной системе. Вокалайзер он приглушил, и теперь дрожащее урчание издавали только его кулеры. Хвост оплел сперва запястье Мегатрона, затем руку до локтя - не блокируя, скорее ласкаясь.  
Мегатрон еще раз щелкнул его током, заставляя ослабнуть шарниры, и Джазз уже громко заурчал, прогнувшись и торопя своими короткими резкими движениями. Он заставлял вспомнить, что квинтессоны рассматривали коннект еще и в белковом ключе - для обозначения подчинения.  
Теперь короткие (и довольно сильные!) уколы тока следовали один за другим, и Джазз откровенно вскрикивал и кайфовал - но хотелось большего. Партнер, большой, свирепый и мощный, явно не был настроен на быстрый коннект, хотя Джазз ощущал его возбуждение.  
Он буквально умолял о продолжении, капли масла разбрызгивались при каждом рывке, и когда наконец джампер - уже испытанный, такой же мощный и здоровенный - раздвинул направляющие рывком, Джазз восторженно заорал.  
Ему было горячо, и чужая машинерия распирала гибкие стенки, и тяжесть навалившегося вожака казалась почти невыносимой - но только почти. Вместе это все создавало совершенно безумное ощущение кайфа, и тянущего блаженства. Ну, и коннект в настоящем виде тоже добавлял остроты, само собой. Джазз щелкал челюстями, бился и вырывался - потому что знал, что это бесполезно, и можно наслаждаться именно таким интерфейсом, какого требует твоя природа: яростным, почти насильным, и крайне неприличным даже по меркам шарков. В конце концов, по этим меркам подчиняющемуся партнеру удовольствия не полагалось.  
Мегатрон натурально укусил его за шейный гребень, острый дентапласт промял чувствительные сенсорные зоны, и Джазз, задыхаясь, прогнулся сильнее, ощущая все более мощное вторжение - у Мегатрона оказались какие-то дополнительные кабели, впивающиеся в разъемы, и отдельный заправочный шланг.  
Вожак был требовательным, и Джазз подчинялся, с восторгом захлебываясь эмоциями, удовольствием и топливом: ему то перегружали топливный бак до стадии, когда приходилось стравливать горлом излишки, то откачивали энергон почти досуха, заставляя голодно выть от паники.  
Эмоциональные качели шли параллельно с энергопотоком, и когда ладонь впилась ему в фейсплейт, жестко зажимая челюсти, Джазз уже только счастливо орал, временно забыв, где он и с кем.  
Вот только Мегатрон не ожидал, что у довольного шарктикона Искра могла выдвигаться не только обычным путем, через грудную броню.  
Яркая, очень небольшая, но яростно-алая, она светилась в провале пластин так маняще, что удержаться... кому вообще могла прийти в процессор такая возможность? Собственная Искра Мегатрона рванулась навстречу, почти прожигая металл брони.  
Вспышка заставила отреагировать Матрицу Защиты, и на те клики, что Мегатрон боролся с ней, он не смог справиться и с тянущей жаждой, впечатываясь собственной Искрой в провал, сплавляясь с хищным сиянием.

 

***

 

Жизнь - ну или что там могло быть вместо жизни у Праймов - Оптимусу определенно начинала нравиться. Горячий любовник, политическое положение начинало налаживаться, опять же, некоторые мучительные загадки прошлого раскрылись ко всеобщему удовлетворению... Даже рожа Мегатрона уже не вызывала столь отвратительных эмоций. Как-никак, Лорд-Протектор, ему по должности положено быть немного неприятным.  
Джазз прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями диверсанта, регулярно выгадывая для Оптимуса дополнительные два-три джоора на планирование и обработку данных, которых обычно трудоголик-Мегатрон не оставлял. Оптимус не спрашивал, каким именно образом Джазз справлялся.  
В конце концов, Прайм собирался потерять целых шесть джооров подряд - и это только как минимум! - сбросив работу на Проула, решившего, что раз уж все знают, то можно не прятать хвост.  
Эстетически тактик, с точки зрения Прайма, выглядел ничуть не хуже прежнего. Большинство автоботов эти взгляды разделяло, потому штаб-квартира напоминала паноптикум. Старскрим сначала шарахался, потом привык.  
"Этот белковый неплохо выполняет обязанности разведчика", - как раз писал он, добавив глумливый тон. - "Сбежал и где-то прячется. Никогда раньше не видел вопящего квинтессона".  
"Главное, чтоб этот белковый не умер бы там, где прячется. С Реда станется провести дезинфекцию газом каким-нибудь, или заморозку устроить..." - Оптимус вздохнул и выкинул из головы судьбу бедолаги Тракса и его друга. У него было к Старскриму весьма неприличное предложение, и целых шесть с лишним джооров на осуществление этой неприличности.  
Он формулировал предложение очень аккуратно, параллельно разбирая множество задач, валящихся на его имя ежекликово. Обеспечение, тревоги, безопасность партии энергона, перемещения белковых...  
"Объяви по громкоговорителю, что мы согласны вернуть человеку корпус Тракса и выпустить, с условием, что он станет участником будущей дипломатической группы", - передал Оптимус возможное решение проблемы Проулу. - "Потом поймай Саундвейва и пусть он попробует считать хуманские мысли. В конце концов, мы должны знать, что белковые о нас уже узнали".  
Проул ответил в том стиле, что он лично сам не возражал бы поймать Саундвейва, но увы, работа выглядит бесконечной, особенно когда кое-кто спихивает ее на узкие плечи других сверхъестественных сущностей.   
\- Спихивай ее на чужие плечи, - предложил Оптимус вслух, - как я сейчас.  
Он мигнул обеими линзами, выставляя сигнал "занят, не беспокоить" высшего приоритета, и отправился в кварту. Сегодня ему требовалось время. Много времени. За все ворны без разрядки!  
Вслед еще прилетел эмотикон клацающего клыками монстра, но дальнейших попыток обратной связи Проул не делал, и на его счет можно было быть спокойным - точно так же, как предыдущие тысячи орнов.   
Старскрим ждал в кварте, и судя по всему, времени не терял: вокруг были развешены голограммы с данными о, скорее всего, поставках стройматериалов. Точнее Оптимус сказать не мог: при его появлении джет парой движений свернул все экраны и медленно поднялся с платформы, однозначно рисуясь.   
\- Я уж думал, ты опять решил коннектить подчиненных в проц вместо меня...  
\- Тяжело Прайму, всех нужно коннектить, - отшутился Оптимус, чувствуя себя все легче и легче. Один взгляд на Старскрима - острые крылья, сверкающий кокпит, яркие линзы - заставлял его немного дрожать внутри от предвкушения.  
Как будто груз ответственности переставал давить так сильно, а Искра горела ярче от этого вида. И совершенно не важно было, что еще прилагалось к этой связи: сейчас это не беспокоило никого из них. Старскрим прошелся, чуть поводя крыльями, и закинул руки Оптимусу на плечи.   
\- ...и не то, чтобы я не мог больше терпеть, - деланно-задумчиво проговорил он, и чуть облизнулся. - Просто не хочу. И ты тоже не хочешь.  
Ладони Оптимуса легко нашли тонкие стыки бедренных блоков, таких чувствительных при трансформации.   
\- Я освободил нам почти цикл и не намерен выпускать тебя раньше, - он почти шептал, гладя, лаская эти стыки. - Сначала я доведу тебя до сброса одной внешней стимуляцией, а потом трахну до вылета в офф. Дважды.  
\- Мне нравится твоя амбициозность, - Старскрим сам ощущал уже зарождающееся в движке мурлыканье. - На этот раз я не буду отчаянно пытаться успеть, так что... так что нам обоим некуда торопиться. Шлак жженый, я давно мечтал найти партнера с таким потенциалом, как у тебя, и все эти плавленые эпохи ты изображал злобную жестянку... с таким-то темпераментом...  
\- Не будем о прошлом, - Оптимус ощутимо дернулся, на клик возвращаясь в реальность, где они со Старскримом все еще фактически оставались врагами. - Только здесь и сейчас, хорошо?  
Он сжал ладони немного сильнее, дернул током, заставляя вздрогнуть Старскрима, и толкнул его к платформе.  
\- Здесь и сейчас, - согласился тот, и сам забрался, изогнулся, принимая красивую позу полулежа. - Это мне кажется, или ты уже хорошо разогрелся?  
\- Только мечтами, - Оптимус хмыкнул, и поймал его ладонь, стиснул пальцы - несильно, осторожно. Его боевой опыт позволил давным-давно поставить условную карту чувствительности Старскрима к боли, и он знал, что пальцы тот бережет, стараясь не подставлять под удар.  
Пальцы ученого, тонко настроенный прибор... и неплохой способ воздействия, потому что от этой хватки джет начал вентилироваться сильнее, и чуть пригасил оптику, принудительно заставляя системы перейти в небоевой режим.   
\- Мечты сбываются, если от них не отказываться.  
Вместо ответа Оптимус подтянул руку, и, расщелкнув маску, дохнул на сенсоры горячим воздухом. Старскрим аж задохнулся сам. Смотреть на него, касаться, предвкушая, как долго-долго он не будет вылетать в офф, ловя кайф... нет, в это определенно был смысл.  
Ласки казались почти неощутимыми, и сенсоры выходили на предельные режимы, пытаясь ощутить больше. Нейросеть распалялась с каждым движением, и уже скоро Старскрим откровенно постанывал, раскрываясь под чужими прикосновениями.  
\- Ты так легко заводишься, - Оптимус царапнул его шейные магистрали. - Никогда бы не подумал, что выдерживаешь так много.   
Второй рукой он надавил на чувствительную зону под кокпитом, и Старскрим вместо ответа громко застонал.  
Джет хотел ответить, что с такой обширной практикой воздержания он стал мегаэкспертом в любых возможных способах ускорить процесс... Но именно в этот момент его прошило особенно сильным спазмом удовольствия, и пришлось ограничиться только сообщением по связи. Ну и, разумеется, сладким стоном и взревыванием кулеров: температура корпуса неуклонно повышалась. В результате Старскрим обнаружил себя распластанным по платформе, и раздвинул ноги так широко, как только позволяла конструкция: Оптимус творил с его системами что-то невообразимое, но бесконечно приятное.  
Оптимус обласкивал ему пальцы, кокпит, все выступающие магистрали, зарывался к скрытым, но паховую броню не трогал, заставляя Старскрима стонать и метаться без обычной разрядки.  
Сейчас, однако, привычная неудовлетворенность почти не ощущалась: сикер уже знал, что сегодня ему не придется мучительно самоудовлетворяться, и это позволяло расслабиться. Просто принимать ласку, и не торопить партнера, и ощущать разогревающиеся механизмы - Старскрим с изумлением понимал, что он, кажется, доверяет Оптимусу. Пусть только в плане интерфейса, но даже такое доверие было для него в новинку.  
И мало риска получить удар по руке, и Оптимус действительно аккуратно обходился с тонкими, уязвимыми проводами под самым нижним краем кокпита, которые даже Тандеркракер как-то оборвал, и чуть не лишился за это крыла.  
Бережно, с невероятной, какой-то совершенно автоботской нежностью.  
Как будто был Старскрим не джетом-бойцом враждебной фракции, а музыкальным инструментом или драгоценным прибором... Сикер снова вспомнил правило "здесь и сейчас", и выкинул из процессора все лишнее. Все, мешающее наслаждаться моментом. Прайм тоже возбужден, и безумно хочет прямо сейчас овладеть им, но сдерживается. Не нужно было быть телепатом для таких заключений... и Старскриму видеть эту жажду было почти непривычно - так сильно отличался мрачный огонь в линзах Прайма от обычной похоти и жажды обладания, что невольно демонстрировал каждый третий меха при виде сикеров.   
\- Все-таки хочешь заласкать до загруза без коннекта? - спросил Старскрим неожиданно.  
\- Хочу, - Оптимус поцеловал ему кончики пальцев таким жестом, что у Старскрима разъехались немного приемные кольца. - Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо, веришь?  
Старскрим фыркнул. Не то чтобы он был готов поверить Оптимусу... Он медленно вытянулся, забирая руки от поцелуев, и так же медленно закинул ногу едва ли не на шпагат, на предел шарнира.  
\- Умеешь глоссой коннектить? - спросил он немного напряженно. От некоторых десептиконов за такое предложение можно было получить драку, а не коннект.  
Прайм не ответил ничего - словами. Вместо этого он почти сомкнул губы, и Старскрим в голос закричал от неожиданного, острого и резкого кайфа, когда уплотнившиеся поля вместе с горячим воздухом почти обожгли ему сенсоры. Почти.   
"Один мой корреспондент, "- передал Прайм по личному каналу неожиданно, - "научил меня этому трюку. По его словам, среди подвергшихся эмпурате это было распространено до войны. Глоссой тоже можно, но менее эффективно." Действительно, почти осязаемый физически сгусток энергополей ощущался горячим пульсирующим и рассылающим волны кайфа электродом.  
Старскрим пнул его в плечо:  
"Поверить не могу, ты коннектился с кем-то после эмпураты!"  
Оптимус вместо ответа передал ему эмотикон смеха, принимаясь раскачивать этим сгустком, жестко прошивая экраны проводов.  
Спустя несколько кликов сикер был вынужден признать: эмпурата или нет, но свою работу этот трюк выполнял на отлично. Хотелось дергаться и поскуливать от переполнявших эмоций, а партнер все продолжал, не давая ни клика отдыха. Казалось, энергон заряжается прямо в топливопроводах... и каждый кластер сенсоров пульсировал удовольствием.  
Загруз накрыл его внезапно - Старскрим только успел заблокировать вокалайзер, корчась в неконтролируемых судорогах сброса. Корпус вылетел на базовые настройки, оставив его дрожащим и раскалиброванным, протекшим, и совершенно счастливым.  
\- Я не коннектился с Шоквейвом до эмпураты, и после тоже, - неожиданно сообщил Оптимус, лаская любовника. - Хотя одно время имел очень серьезные планы на этот счет. Однако некоторые наши общие сложности он решал весьма элегантно.  
\- Хорошо, - Старскрим хмыкнул, потихоньку приходя в себя, и восстанавливая настройки, - неважно. Не думай об этом, это было шлаково круто. Я почти не ревнивый, - добавил он с глумливым хмыканьем.  
\- Пристрелишь и простишь, - в тон ему ответил Оптимус. - Сам такой же... эй, не закрывайся. - Он снова дохнул паром на открытую приемную систему, и Скрима вновь продрало щекоткой по нейросети. - Я хочу полный коннект, и топливный, и нейросетью, и через инфовводы. Позволишь?  
\- Только зашифрую все, - фыркнул Старскрим, - а то ты еще Искры попросишь и заправить в рот. Хотя... - он смерил Оптимуса взглядом с неожиданной задумчивостью, - возможно, это будет круто.  
Оптимус от неожиданности усмехнулся чуть растерянно, потом подтвердил:   
\- Шифруй, конечно. Искру... Искру я потом попросил бы. Позже. Когда пойму, что для тебя это безопасно.  
\- Автобо-от, - протянул Старскрим с откровенным наслаждением. - Не будь таким милым, а то мне кажется, что у тебя под платформой склад дезактивов. В дополнение к монстрам в штабе. Кстати, почему Мегатрон меня уже два цикла обзывает некрофилом, ты не в курсе?  
Оптимус не то зарычал, не то застонал негромко, потом спрятал фейсплейт на плече у любовника, и уже оттуда признался:   
\- У него просто идиотское чувство юмора, и к тому же он, видимо, так и не смог признать, что я лучше него на платформе. Вот и пытается объяснить это не относящимися к делу факторами статуса.  
Старскрим потянул его за антенну, погладил, потом передал тончайшую вибрацию, заставляя расщелкнуться и разделиться на несколько разнонаправленных антенн разной чувствительности. Оптимус замер - любое неловкое движение могло бы стать болезненным, но Старскрим не зря берег руки и тонко их настраивал.  
\- Ты лучше на платформе, - согласился он с нажимом. - Мне больше нравится.  
\- Я постараюсь тебя не разочаровать, - Оптимус хмыкнул, и провел ладонью от щиколотки сикера до талии. - Я даже не возражаю насчет твоих жучков, которых ты мне щедро насажал. Но мой склад дезактивов у меня есть, хоть и не под кроватью. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, мы перейдем к полноценному коннекту. Или хочешь еще несколько кликов отдыха?  
\- Несколько кликов, - через силу признался Старскрим. - Я люблю с паузами, и если у нас есть цикл...  
Другой меха тут же бы отправился заниматься своими делами, важными и срочными.  
Вместо ответа Оптимус просто улегся рядом, не пытаясь тискать или коннектить - хотя, Старскрим это чувствовал, - собственное возбуждение Прайма было уже на грани неприятного.   
\- Я хочу заниматься с тобой интерфейсом так, чтобы к утру тебе было сложно свести свои роскошные ноги, - неожиданно проговорил Оптимус. - Чтобы мембраны не могли удержать все, что я волью в тебя, и по швам стекали капли, а внутри тяжело плескалось. Чтобы ты кричал всю ночь, как в прошлый раз... Ты не представляешь, какое это удовольствие, когда кричат от счастья, а не от паники.  
Старскрим проскреб кончиками пальцев по его грудной броне, ощущая вибрацию Матрицы.  
\- Продолжай, - он подтянулся выше, лизнул антенну, кончиком глоссы чуть-чуть заставляя ее вибрировать. - Мне нравится твой голос. В смысле, до подтекания нравится.  
Оптимус все же прихватил его за бампер, как в прошлый раз, но кроме этого, ничего не пытался провернуть.   
\- Я хочу драть твои порты, по очереди и разом. Роскошные, замасленные, узкие порты, в которых джампер, кажется, стружку сейчас снимать начнет. И еще ты чудесно звучишь за клик до того, как отрубишься. Такой захлебывающийся стон, откровенный, восторженный... Записать и прокручивать.  
Старскрим притянул его, несколько кликов разглядывал фейсплейт, а потом куснул за губу.  
\- Ты первый, кому нравится мой голос, - хмыкнул он хрипло, тихо.  
\- Ты первый, кто не умоляет меня прекратить, - ладонь на его бампере лежала спокойно, без попыток придавить, нажать, направить куда надо... - Первый, кто хочет еще.   
Оптимус окончательно расположился на спине, и тут же щелкнули удерживающие паховую броню замки, демонстрируя уже виденный Скримом джампер.  
С точки зрения сикера, джампер был чуть-чуть устаревшей модели. Добавить еще виброколец, возможность размыкаться автоматически... Старскрим медленно погладил кончик, пока еще плотно сомкнутый.  
\- Я умоляю продолжать.  
\- Причем самым роскошным образом, - Прайм улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест. - Как только будешь готов, стыкуемся. Хочу тебя взломать, и насиловать до утра.   
Старскрим уже знал, что это не пустая похвальба, хотя он сам, конечно, оспорил бы, кто кого тут насилует. Да и манеры Прайма в постели, с его точки зрения, были весьма деликатны. Никаких вывернутых направляющих, никакого бластера под шлем...  
Да и никаких блокираторов. Оптимус вообще касался его только чтобы приласкать. Это было так шлаково непривычно!  
\- Я в тебя не верю, - проурчал Старскрим едва слышно. - Ты не существуешь.  
\- Как любой другой монстр, - улыбнулся ему Оптимус, помогая забраться на себя сверху. - У тебя крылья дрожат от нетерпения, и смазка капает. Ты чудесен.   
\- Так, все, хватит! - Старскрим толкнул его и мгновенно оказался сверху. - Хватит меня дразнить!  
Он хотел было резко опуститься - но попал в хватку совершенно неожиданной мощности. Оптимус улыбнулся так, что у Старкрима сладко дернулась Искра.  
\- Постепенно. Не разом.  
Джет облизнул губы, и чуть поерзал, пытаясь наконец приступить к делу. Постепенно... ладно, он был уже не против делать это без спешки. Просто любил, когда много, сразу, и очень долго, вот и все.  
Хватка ослабла, но ровно настолько, чтобы дать ему продвинуться немного ниже, на несколько сантиметров, ощущая давление на мембраны. И еще ниже. И еще. Это было... ух. Захватывающе.  
И контролировал ситуацию здесь явно не Старскрим - непривычное состояние. Нельзя сказать, что оно ему не нравилось: пожалуй, Оптимус мог позаботиться об их общем удовольствии не хуже самого сикера, а следовательно, можно было ему доверять. Можно было расслабиться, и сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях. Старскрим сам мимолетно удивился, насколько он не ждет от партнера неприятностей.  
Он сам капризно царапнул грудное стекло, но Оптимус вместо шлепка, который непременно отвесил бы Мегатрон, потянул Старскрима вперед, и медленно, глубоко поцеловал.  
Это заставляло напрягать шарниры, тянуться, принимать уязвимую, провоцирующую позу... но видимо, Оптимусу не было нужды в провокациях, и сейчас он попросту не хотел причинять боль. Джампер медленно скользил, погружаясь в системы джета, и от этой мучительной неторопливости хотелось кричать... только рот был занят.  
Десептиконы редко развлекались поцелуями, и за последние несколько... ворн? больше? - Старскрим не помнил столько поцелуев для одного себя. Столкновения глоссами, нежные, слабые разряды, касания, тепло - чем больше он ощущал, тем сильнее дрожал.  
Его неторопливо, постепенно лишали остатков самоконтроля, заставляя всхлипывать и дрожать от этих касаний, от уверенной хватки и пробных уколов электричеством... нейросистема словно с ума сходила потихоньку, плавясь и подглючивая самым приятным образом, а от соединительной шли помехи, и воспринимавшийся горячими волнами кайф.  
Оптимус не спешил, коннектил медленно, уверенно и мощно, как будто решил растянуть все надолго - на несколько циклов, например, - с замиранием восторга подумал Старскрим.  
Любовник, о котором мечталось. Такой, которого не хватало все эти жгучие, выматывающие орны неудовлетворенности... Старскрим, не задействуя вокалайзеры, передал по связи Оптимусу просьбу коннекта просто и без изысков: их он сумеет, вероятно, оценить позже. Сейчас нейросеть требовала прямого соединения, долгого, монотонного и горячего. Ровно такого, каким Прайм его побаловал в прошлый раз.  
И на этот раз Оптимус тоже не отказал, выводя Скрима на критические параметры, прожигая, трахая так, что провода сплавлялись.  
Снова и снова, давая короткие передышки после горячих загрузов, но не вынимая ни единого штекера.  
Джоор за джоором. Так, что перегретые сверхмощные конденсаторы начинали наконец-то медленно выходить на пиковые режимы сверхперезарядки и грозить сбросом.  
Оптимус уже дважды менял позы, не давая Старскриму устать, и на этот раз буквально нависал над ним, прижимаясь грудной броней к кокпиту. В его линзах вспыхнуло что-то новое - Старскрим не понимал, что, но от возбуждения и усталости не мог даже заинтересоваться.  
Он не догадывался, что его собственные линзы сияют тем же дрожащим, жадным и горячим отсветом. А вот попытки брони на груди разъехаться в стороны, убирая даже стекла кокпита и выдвигая камеру Искры - это он заметил, и почти запаниковал. Такого с ним не было раньше никогда, и если бы не возбуждение, если бы не затапливающее напряжение... В общем, терять контроль над корпусом было не круто совсем.  
"Все будет хорошо", - передал ему Оптимус, буквально коснувшись мыслей напрямую, и от этого прошлась еще более сильная дрожь. - "Это будет приятно, я обещаю. Я не сделаю ничего, что бы ты сам не захотел".  
Он медленно наклонился - вторая Искра его откровенно притягивала, протуберанцы взлетали от уже открывшейся Искры Старскрима, впиваясь в его Искру.  
В это его спокойствие хотелось окунуться с головой. Око бури, почему-то вспомнилось Старскриму: центр бушующих ураганов всегда спокоен и тих. Так и Оптимус. Этот клик воспоминаний позволил Старскриму не паниковать, когда Искры встретились, касаясь сначала языками пламени, а затем сливаясь, как два солнца. До шлака пугая снова - но теперь вел Оптимус, своим спокойствием обволакивая, выталкивая страх, оставляя только соединение, и жар, и странное мучительно-тянущее наслаждение прямого замыкания.  
Старскрим очнулся первым, и недовольно заерзал под тяжелым корпусом.  
Он предпочел не думать о только что произошедшем, потому что, откровенно говоря, Старскрим предпочел бы спарринг с Оверлордом такому вот... непонятному устремлению собственного корпуса. Собственной Искры. До сих пор Скрим полагал такое слияние уделом сентиментальных придурков и насмотревшихся холо юнглингов.  
И был уверен, что это как минимум опасно, а как максимум в реальности ведет к деградации Искры. Но тут он не ощущал деградации, как бы ни прислушивался тревожно к сигналам из груди. Обычный уровень жара, обычное давление, ничего странного, никаких следов контакта с не очень-то, в сущности, живым механоидом.  
А острое, на грани боли, запредельное даже удовольствие отлично зарегистрировалось и в памяти, и в медицинских записях систем. И как теперь с этим жить? По всей видимости, как обычно, решил сикер. Потом хмыкнул, представив себе возможный, по легенде, исход такого соединения. Понадеялся, что обойдется без этого: он слабо представлял носителем себя или Прайма.  
Хотя носитель-Прайм его бы точно повеселил. Старскрим начал подергивать антенны, и Оптимус очнулся, дохнул горячим воздухом, вздрогнул, и передал вибрацию на джампер.

 

***

 

Огромный зал заполнялся трижды, и трижды пустел. Оптимус, сидя в центре стола, располагавшегося чуть выше его стоп, тихо зверел.  
На четвертый раз белковые капельки слизи принялись орать друг на друга еще в дверях.  
\- Никак не могут решить, войдет ли Северная Корея, - с извинением пробормотал Рауль из шлема Тракса.  
Ему разрешили (после долгих дебатов между Ред Алертом и большинством остальных автоботов) снова притвориться Траксом, и теперь поддельный меха стоял в группе поддержки Прайма. Десептиконы на эту самую группу косились с любопытством, приближенным к исследовательскому интересу. Мегатрон игнорировал всех, кроме Прайма, Старскрима и Джазза... и, может быть, Саундвейва. Тиран сидел на своем месте, делал какие-то пометки в датападе, и на людей вообще не обращал внимания.  
Джазз с комфортом развалился поблизости и выглядел особенно счастливым. Старскрим работал, и Оптимус не смущал его излишним вниманием, пусть даже и казалось, что у десептиконов на одного последователя больше.  
\- Хватит, - решительно заявил Прайм наконец, и скандалисты в дверях замерли.  
Мегатрон указал на двоих белковых в костюмах и одну в платье: эти стояли в сторонке - и сделал подманивающий жест, не отрываясь от датапада.   
\- Эти трое самые важные, без остальных можно обойтись. Прайм, просто сообщи им факты, и давай уже закругляться.   
Оптимус еще раз провел распознание - женщина в платье для него выглядела самой респектабельной - и перешел на общепринятый:  
\- Уважаемые представители человеческой расы. Поскольку остальные ваши представители не способны договориться, я буду говорить с вами, - он направленным толчком заставил дверь захлопнуться. - Подойдите ближе.  
\- Да я просто уборщица! - женщина в платье отшатнулась.  
\- То есть именно ты имеешь право и обязанность приводить территорию в порядок после того, как твои сородичи ее испоганят. Отлично подходит для того, что мне от вас нужно.   
Остальные двое вели себя тихо: Оптимус подозревал, что именно поэтому Мегатрон их и выбрал. Один таскал на плече большую настройку - судя по всему, что-то вроде камеры; второй нервно складывал-раскладывал звукозаписывающее устройство.  
\- Х-хорошо, - задушено пискнула переговорщица. - В-вы хотите переговоров о мире? А то объявление войны я не переживу!  
\- Мы не планируем воевать с вами - ни с планетой целиком, ни с отдельными ее представителями, - Оптимус выглядел очень величественно, хотя скорее всего, люди этого не осознавали. - Мы устанавливаем над вами протекторат. Это значит, что в случае угрозы вы сможете рассчитывать на нашу военную помощь. Экономически вы пока не представляете для нас интереса, по большому счету, так что налоговое бремя обсудим ворнов через... лет через пару тысяч. В остальном делайте что хотите, вы же не колония, а самостоятельно управляемый мир. А, ну и энергон будем у вас добывать сами, благо он для вас опасен. Если есть предложения, я готов выслушать. Только кратко.  
\- А мы можем получить технологии? - осмелев немного, спросила женщина. - У меня дочь-инженер, она в вас просто влюблена, говорит, что вы нас обогнали на миллионы лет. И, может быть, лекарства? Чтобы мы догоняли быстрее.  
Люди в костюмах на нее зашикали.  
Оптимус потер маску, и кивнул.   
\- Не все и не сразу, но мои... наши ученые посмотрят, что можно вам передать без особых проблем. В конце концов, вы отличные ребята, и если вам помочь немножко, то сможете построить неплохое будущее. Может, даже лучше, чем мы, - добавил он тихо.   
Джазз, стоявший за плечом у "Тракса", наклонился почти вплотную, и еле слышно прошептал в самую антенну:   
"А я лично на месте представителя вашей расы весьма обеспокоился бы симпатией от не слишком живого механоида, последние несколько миллионов ваших лет ведущего гражданскую войну... но это так, к слову."  
"Я и беспокоюсь", - прошипел Рауль в ответ.  
\- Хорошо. Что я должна сказать? - женщина оглянулась на других, растерянно прислушалась. - Хорошо, люди принимают ваш протекторат, правильно? - она протянула руку, и Оптимус очень медленно и осторожно коснулся ее ладони неострой гранью пальца.  
Мегатрон оторвался наконец от датапада, и немного невпопад кивнул.   
\- Вот и отлично. Теперь осталось разобраться с собственными проблемами и осквернить пару-тройку захоронений... для вящего блага расы, разумеется. - Он выдержал паузу и негодующий взгляд Прайма, затем хмыкнул: - Шучу. Почти.

 

***

 

Время внутри сияющего Плана Всех Искр текло самым загадочным образом.  
Например, Снарл был уверен, что он, Снарл, попал сюда давно - а его все уверяли, что недавно.  
Правда, все в основном были десептиконы, им Снарл не верил. Но Хойст тоже был здесь, причем еще до Снарла, и он тоже говорил, что динобот тут недавно. Может, он ошибался.  
\- Я полагаю, что нам следует обратиться к Прайму, - в сотый раз повторил Хойст собранию.  
Десептиконы бурчали, но здравомыслие и адекватность разведчика мешали с ним спорить, как обычно. На вопрос "А ты кто такой?" Хойст мог ответить даже слишком внятно.  
Проблема состояла в другом. Во-первых, Прайм был автобот, и десептиконам с ним разговаривать даже при жизни было неудобно. Тяжело разговаривать с тем, кто тебя норовит располовинить или отрубить пару конечностей, и даже после смерти это отношение немного мешало. А во-вторых... Снарл вздохнул, и почесал пострадавшую вчера точку. В посмертии, по его верованиям, не должно было присутствовать болезненных ощущений и дурацких обломов.  
А тут все было прямо как в реальности! Но в реальности с ним был Гримлок, закрывающий могучим бронированным боком, и друзья, и многие другие.  
Тут же шансов не оставалось.  
\- Я пойду и спрошу Прайма, - прогудел Снарл. - Вы недостаточно хороши, чтобы он вас слушал.  
Хойст хмыкнул.  
\- Я прикрою, - с некоторым сомнением сказал он.   
Мотормастер с силой прокрутил колесами на ногах.   
\- Я тоже схожу с вами. Хорош или нет, мне нужно обратно. Моя куча шлака без меня там и так уже дел наворотила, мне надо обратно. Срочно.  
\- Думаешь, иначе Дэденд к нам все-таки пролезет? - пробормотал Хойст с сомнением. - Я могу поднять остальных. Особенно Бомбшелла.  
\- Бесполезно, - отмел Мотормастер. - Они не услышат, они уже на полпути к перерождению. Мы слишком связаны с реальностью, только поэтому можем о чем-то говорить, а не тупо ждать.  
Броул ничего не сказал, но пушкой качнул в знак того, что идет со всеми, и что он вообще за любую заварушку, лишь бы не ржаветь тут, как куча хлама. Он слишком часто озвучивал это, чтобы сейчас воздержаться от очередной, пусть даже снова провальной попытки.   
Бердбрейн отказался: ему хватило прошлых попыток.  
Перепалке не дал завязаться Хойст:  
\- По моим расчетом, снаружи как раз конец рабочего цикла. Самое время попробовать опять.  
\- Это безнадежно, - пробурчал Бердбрейн, шевеля крыльями, изрядно пострадавшими от дробилки. - Пламя отсекает нас от мира живых, и лишь Колодец Искр нас пропустит.  
Мотормастер пробурчал что-то невнятное про авиацию, ее проекционные изъяны и общую бесцельность ее существования, но мысль развивать не стал. С учетом обстоятельств, решил Снарл, это было даже в чем-то мудро. Он, Снарл, лично не стал бы сейчас гнать на авиацию.  
Они выдвинулись по знаку Хойста. Все в этом плане было каким-то немного ирреальным, неправильным, странным, скользящим. Вот они оказались в чужой темной кварте...  
...а вот их встретил выстрел, швырнувший обратно.  
\- Еще раз? - с энтузиазмом предложим Хойст.  
\- Я, Снарл, не боюсь, - пробурчал динобот, и снова пошел на штурм. Мотормастер, снова невнятно проскрежетав, двинулся следом.   
На этот раз выстрелов было два.  
\- Еще раз? - предложил Хойст быстро.  
\- По-моему, мы ломимся не туда, - пробормотал задумчиво Броул. - Давайте сначала к стантиконам?  
\- Нет, там был Прайм, я уверен. Попробуем еще раз.

 

***

 

В какой-то момент перезарядочный цикл совсем уж истончился, и в подпроцессорное моделирование полезли всякие ужасы - артподготовка, прошедшаяся по Триптикону, расстрел выживших в Каоне, еще какая-то канонада... Прайм прервал процесс очистки кэша, и вышел из перезарядки.  
Дурацкое состояние не отпускало, и через пару кликов анализа он понял, в чем дело. Воздух вокруг фонил озоном, продуктом недавней стрельбы в этой густой влажной кислородной атмосфере. На грудной броне тяжело возлегал шлем Старскрима, явно пребывающего в оффлайне. Его рука, трансформированная в бластер, мерцала свежим теплом.  
Джет спокойно вентилировался, перезаряжаясь. Размеренный шелест кулеров, никаких признаков кошмаров - сбоев в процессоре... и вот опять: не просыпаясь, Старскрим поднял руку, и выстрелил. Во что - Оптимус не разглядел, но явно во что-то сикер попал, потому что на стенах отметин от пальбы было не видно, и заряд куда-то ушел.  
Оптимус решил его не будить, и понаблюдать за ситуацией. В конце концов, это выглядело странно.  
Старскрим казался таким мирным, когда лежал в оффлайне. Прохладный, тяжелый, спокойный меха - каким любой меха и должен быть. И не скажешь, что под симпатичным фейсплейтом прячется хищный шарк, куда там Джаззу.  
Прайм подавил побуждение провести ладонью по этим гладким пластинам брони. Это с шансами разбудило бы джета, а сейчас Оптимус хотел понаблюдать за ним. В конце концов, стрельба в собственной кварте - это не самое тривиальное обстоятельство, чтобы его проигнорировать, верно?  
Следующий выстрел врасплох его уже не застал, и кажется... нет, определенно, он что-то видел. Что-то наподобие мерцающей тени.  
Он мягко-мягко накрыл руку Старскрима чуть выше локтя - прикосновение к оружию его немедленно бы разбудило - и настроил все сенсоры на максимальное восприятие, но никто не появлялся.  
Он ждал долго - почти пол-джоора - но так ничего и не дождался, кроме недовольно заворочавшегося Старскрима. Пришлось позволить себя обнять.  
Оптимус медленно соскальзывал в офф, когда очередная тень замерцала прямо перед его фейсплейтом - знакомая маска... Снарл?!  
Выстрел Старскрима снес призрака из реальности.  
\- Вот неймется ущербным, - проворчал сикер, все так же не приходя полностью онлайн. - Отключайся, Прайм, иначе точно не дадут нормально перезарядиться.  
Оптимус поставил закладку, медленно соскальзывая в оффлайн, и уже на отключении переписал маячки, чтобы запах озона больше его не тревожил.


End file.
